Lost In Love Sekuel Devotion!
by Kiela Yue
Summary: No Summary. Langsung baca aja kisah jiwa yang tersesat. Seperti biasa, HunHan, ChanBaek dan couple lainnya. Chapter 4 is UP
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Love**

**Devotion [Sequell]**

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance Angst

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, D.O, EXO members.

Rating : T

Length : 1/?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

**Yang plagiat jadikan jadikan ajah makanan Hiu. Greenland Shark. Hiu ganas itu! :P**

.

.

Sebelumnya Kiela bilang kalau FF ini udah pernah dipublish. Tapi kemarin Kiela gabung dengan Devotion. Jadi sekarang sequel nya dipisah karena ini sequel berchapter. Hohoho~

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau rasa bersalah selalu menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Namun Sehun berusaha mengabaikannya. Rasanya sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak perasaan orang yang dia hancurkan seperti itu. Tapi ini berbeda, karena dia memang bisa merasakan kalau dia mencintai namja itu.

"Otte? Cantik tidak?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Dia pun memasang senyumannya yang membuat yeoja didepannya bertekuk lutut.

"Cantik," ujarnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kita pesan yang ini saja?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia langsung meraih tangan yeoja itu dan menciumnya. "Kau sangat cantik Sulli, pengantinku."

Rona merah kini menghiasi pipi yeoja bernama Sulli itu. Akhirnya keinginannya terwujud juga. Sejak kedatangan Sehun ke Jepang, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok Sehun yang memang terlalu memukau. Lalu dia pun menggunakan kekuasaan appanya untuk mendapatkan namja itu. Dan mereka pun bertunangan dua bulan yang lalu, dan pernikahan mereka tinggal dua minggu lagi.

"Apa tidak ingin melihat yang lain lagi?" Tanya Sulli lagi. Dia masih ingin mencoba berbagai gaun yang akan dia pakai saat pernikahannya nanti dan pastinya akan memilih yang terbaik. Namun sayangnya Sehun malah menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Arasseo," ucap Sulli. Lalu dia mencium pipi Sehun dan kembali mengganti pakaiannya.

Begitu Sulli pergi, Sehun memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium calon istrinya itu. Entah kenapa bayangan namja yang terakhir dia tinggalkan selalu menghantuinya. Namja yang selalu memberinya ciuman pipi yang lembut.

Kini Sehun dan Sulli telah bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang sudah disaksikan langit dan bumi. Mereka berdua memasang senyuman termanis yang mereka miliki untuk menunjukkan kepada orang lain bahwa mereka berbahagia. Para hadirin juga ikut berbahagia, mereka memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah bagi pasangan baru itu. Mereka berbahagia, kecuali… Luhan.

Luhan langsung terduduk lemas begitu dia melihat sosok makhluk menyeramkan muncul dihadapannya. Makhluk itu memakai jubah warna hitam yang sudah compang camping tidak karuan. Tubuhnya melayang meski tidak memiliki sayap. Dari tubuhnya juga tercium aroma busuk yang menyengat. Tangan kanannya dilipat di perut dan tangan kirinya dibiarkan terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya kurus kering mirip tengkorak.

"Ka,, kamu siapa?" tanya Luhan takut.

"Aku, Chen." Makhluk itu berkata dengan suaranya yang serak dan kering.

"A,, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku, Chen. Jiwa terakhir yang tersesat karena kehilangan arahku, Xiumin. Aku datang untuk menjemput Luhan, jiwa baru yang tersesat karena kehilangan arahnya, Sehun."

Langit serasa runtuh saat Luhan mendengar perkataan makhluk itu. Kalau dia sudah muncul, berarti Sehun memang sudah benar – benar meninggalkannya. Air mata Luhan kembali mengaliri pipinya yang kurus. Menangis, untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Inikah saatnya dia pergi?

Luhan melihat makhluk didepannya dengan tatapan kabur karena pipinya telah basah dibanjiri air matanya. Dia tidak bisa menebak penderitaan sebesar apa yang sudah dialami Chen, makhluk itu. Sama sekali tidak ada aura kehidupan yang terpancar darinya. Menyakitkan. Kenapa hukumannya harus sebesar ini? Ditinggalkan orang yang dicintai dan harus menjadi jiwa tersesat. Tapi Luhan sadar kalau hukuman itu setimpal untuk mereka yang mencoba melawan takdirnya. Tidak menerima kehidupan mereka yang sudah ditentukan. Inilah hukumannya. Dia harus menerimanya karena memang sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Luhan tersenyum. Menyunggingkan senyuman termanis yang dia miliki. Memberikan senyuman untuk para angel yang saat ini mungkin sedang melihatnya dari atas langit sana. Memberikan senyuman untuk dunia yang kejam, meski sempat memberinya sedikit kebahagiaan. Memberikan senyuman itu untuk Sehun, orang saat ini pasti sudah mengikat janji dengan orang lain, orang yang tanpa salah telah membuatnya jadi seperti ini, orang yang selalu ada dihati Luhan, orang yang dia cintai..

"Petunjuk arahmu sudah hilang, kamu akan tersesat selamanya." Begitu selesai bicara, makhluk Chen langsung menghilang. Dan kini Luhan benar – benar sendiri. Dengan susah payah, Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri. Dia dapat merasakan jiwanya sudah mulai berpisah dengan raganya. Luhan pun menutup matanya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Pemandangan yang gelap dan kelam sudah mulai terlihat. Itulah dunia yang akan dia masuki untuk selamanya. Tidak ada langit biru yang indah, tidak ada tanah untuk berpijak, tidak ada matahari yang bersinar, tidak ada keindahan dan kehangatan, tidak ada suara apapun, dan… tidak ada Sehun.

Begitu jiwa Luhan pergi meninggalkan raganya, raganya yang indah langsung hancur menjadi butiran- butiran kristal yang berkilauan. Meski jiwanya sudah tersesat, namun raganya tetaplah raga angel yang suci. Tidak akan pernah rusak dan membusuk. Walau bagaimanapun, dia pernah memberikan kebahagiaan yang bersinar untuk orang – orang disekitarnya.

Kini dia telah pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan para angel yang menangisinya di langit yang jauh. Juga meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

DEG.

Angin yang muncul entah darimana bertiup lembut menyapa semua tamu di pernikahan Sehun. Saat angin itu terasa sedingin es saat menerpa wajah tampan Sehun, ia merasa ada aura aneh yang menyelimutinya. Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa tubuhnya membeku, aliran darahnya terhenti, seluruh dunia terasa hancur dan hatinya sakit dan pedih seperti disayat! Tapi hanya sebentar, hanya sepersekian detik. Tiba – tiba bayangan wajah Luhan yang menangis sambil tersenyum terlihat sekilas dikepalanya. Wajah mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Setelah itu semua kembali normal. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar untuk meyakinkan kalau itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Bisa saja ia merasakan itu karena merasa bersalah terhadap Luhan. Sehun kembali tersenyum kepada mereka yang menghadiri pernikahannya dan untung saja sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat perubahan ekspresinya tadi.

Sebulan setelah acara pernikahannya, Sehun kembali ke Korea untuk menjumpai appanya. Appanya kini sudah sembuh dan kembali memimpin perusahaan mereka yang di Korea. Mereka sudah berbaikan, appanya sudah minta maaf untuk kesalahannya yang dulu meninggalkan Sehun. Sekarang ini hubungan keduanya sudah kembali normal layaknya ayah dan anak. Tidak lagi seperti dulu saat Sehun selalu membangkang dan tidak segan untuk memaki appanya sendiri. Sekarang semuanya sudah membaik, kecuali perasaan Sehun!

Begitu tiba di Korea, Sehun bukannya langsung pergi ke rumah appanya, tapi dia malah pergi ke apartemen yang dulu dia beli untuk tinggal dengan Luhan. Selama diperjalanan ia sangat was – was. Seperti apa wajah Luhan sekarang? Dan kenapa tidak sekalipun Luhan mengangkat teleponnya? Bahkan D.O sahabat Luhan pun tidak tahu kemana Luhan pergi.

Sehun sudah memencet bel berkali – kali, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mungkinkah Luhan sudah pindah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Luhan itu bukan tipe namja pemberani untuk bepergian seorang diri. Lagipula dia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain. Sehun jadi kesal dan langsung berbalik untuk pulang. Namun hatinya, bukan tapi perasaannya menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Dengan perasaan aneh, ia pun mencoba masuk dengan memasukkan password yang yang lama. Sehun terkejut karena ternyata passwordnya masih tetap sama. Dia semakin yakin kalau namja yang tinggal bersamanya ditempat ini memang sangat mencintainya.

"Permisi…" Sehun melangkah dengan hati – hati. _Kenapa juga aku harus seperti ini? Aku kan bukan pencuri, lagipula dulunya aku memang tinggal disini._ Batin Sehun. Lalu diapun kembali menarik nafas untuk menormalkan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

Sehun memperhatikan ruang tamu, tidak ada perubahan. Rasanya semuanya masih tetap sama dengan dulu sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah ini. Sehun memicingkan matanya, ternyata ruangan yang dia masuki kini penuh debu. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda – tanda ditinggali.

"Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati – hati, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Lalu dia pun berkeliling rumah untuk mencari sosok yang dia cari. Namun hasilnya nihil. Terakhir, dia memasuki kamar yang dulunya mereka pakai bersama. Keadaannya sama saja dengan ruangan lain, penuh debu. Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling, matanya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna kuning kemerahan yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Rasanya hanya itu satu – satunya benda yang tidak berdebu dirumah ini.

Begitu Sehun mendekat, dia bisa melihat kalau benda itu ternyata sebuah buku harian. Saat Sehun menyentuhnya, dari dalam buku itu memancar sinar berwarna lembut yang sangat mempesona. Tidak hanya itu, buku itu juga mengeluarkan suara indah yang mengalun dengan lembut. Sehun merasa kalau dia pernah mendengar suara menenangkan itu, namun ia lupa kapan dan dimana ia mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti pernah mendengarnya dalam mimpi indah. Sebuah senyuman kini terpampang di wajah Sehun. Bukan senyuman penuh dusta seperti selama ini, tapi senyuman yang benar – benar tulus. Entah kenapa nada indah yang ia dengarkan seolah memberinya kehangatan. Sejenak ia melupakan semuanya, yang ada hanya kedamaian.

Tiba – tiba seluruh ruangan kini diselimuti kabut tipis. Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat sebuah pemandangan yang diluar logika kini terpampang dihadapannya.

Kamar itu tidak lagi dibatasi oleh dinding, akan tetapi sudah tembus ke dunia lain. Dunia yang benar – benar indah. Sehun merasa saat ini dia berada diatas awan. Langitnya berwarna ungu cerah, batang pepohonan terlihat penuh warna. Disebelah kiri, Sehun melihat ada sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan sungai yang mengair indah dibawahnya. Air sungainya terlihat berkilauan tertimpa cahaya. Dan.. astaga, semua makhluk yang dia lihat memiliki sayap berwarna putih bersih. Wajah mereka semua menampilkan kebahagiaan. Tiba – tiba sesosok manusia bersayap menghampirinya dan menampilkan senyuman yang menawan.

Saat sosok itu dekat dengan Sehun, senyuman diwajahnya langsung memudar berubah menjadi raut kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Sehun heran dengan perubahan sikap makhluk itu. Belum sempat Sehun bicara, kini semuanya menghilang dan kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan dunia yang indah memukau dan keadaan kamar kembali seperti semula.

Perlahan, awan yang tadinya berwarna putih mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerah merahan. Matahari sudah mulai merangkak menuju peraduannya yang damai. Meninggalkan siang yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi malam. Angin sepoi – sepoi terus bertiup dengan lembut bagai alunan musik yang memberi ketenangan. Mereka para angel sangat menyukai suasana senja yang indah seperti ini. Mereka suka bernyanyi bersama saat senja mulai menampakkan pesonanya. Namun, yang menikmatinya tidaklah semua angel.

Dipinggir sungai terlihat satu angel yang duduk sambil menekuk lututnya. Sayapnya yang putih terlipat rapi dipunggungnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu, berbanding terbalik dengan air sungai di depannya yang berkilauan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan angel lain yang tengah bersenandung ria meskipun suaranya sangat indah dan tidak kalah merdu dengan mereka yang sedang bernyanyi seperti sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" merasa dipanggil, angel bernama Baekhyun itu menoleh. Begitu melihat siapa yang menegurnya, dia cuma menggeleng pelan. Dia memang tidak sedang baik – baik saja. Untuk apa berbohong dan pura – pura kalau keadaannya memang buruk. Ia merasakan kehilangan yang besar sejak Luhan meninggalkan mereka. Luhan, sahabatnya yang paling dekat dan mereka selalu bersama sejak masih kecil. Tidak sekalipun Luhan memarahinya meski dia selalu menjahili angel lain. Rasanya Luhan memang tidak memiliki celah yang buruk, selain mencintai seorang manusia.

"Arasseo, aku tahu perasaanmu Baekhyun-ah, karena aku juga merasakannya." Ujar angel yang daru datang itu dan mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menangis. Sungguh, ini benar – benar menyakitkan.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

"Ne?" kini Chanyeol ikut duduk diatas rumput disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukannya," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku juga Baekhyun-ah, siapa angel yang tidak merindukan angel sebaik Luhan? Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata semua angel yang mengenal Luhan ikut menangisi kepergiannya. Semuanya Baekhyun-ah, bahkan sampai angel yang berada di gumpalan awan lain juga ikut menangis."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tahu Chanyeol? Seandainya aku memiliki rasa benci dan dendam, orang pertama yang akan kubenci adalah Sehun. Kenapa dia sangat jahat dan tidak melihat orang yang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati seperti Luhan. Sayangnya angel tidak memilikinya, jadi aku tidak bisa membenci Sehun walaupun dia yang menyebabkan teman baikku jadi jiwa yang tersesat."

Chanyeol bisa melihat cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukanlah angel sentimental yang mudah terbawa suasana. Dia angel yang selalu ceria dan senantiasa tersenyum, julukannya juga angel mood maker. Sekarang dia menangis sampai bibirnya bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Gwenchana Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkan angel yang dia cintai itu. Padahal tadinya dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang masih bersedih, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

Kini mereka berdua duduk dalam diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Mencoba untuk menikmati suara nyanyian angel yang terbawa oleh angin. Seharusnya saat ini ada Luhan disamping mereka yang akan bersenandung indah. Namun kini Luhan telah pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa lagi melantunkan nyanyian indah.

Selang beberapa lama, suara nyanyian itu pun menghilang seiring dengan keindahan senja yang mulai memudar. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih duduk terdiam memandangi air sungai yang mengalir. Malam pun mulai menjelang, dan bintang – bintang menunjukkan sinarnya yang berkelap – kelip indah. Meski udara sudah dingin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih betah duduk ditempatnya. Chanyeol merentangkan sayapnya untuk memberi kehangatan bagi mereka berdua.

Sehun melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan pandangan bingung. Yang tadi itu rasanya benar – benar nyata dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti halusinasi. Dia pun melihat buku harian yang tadi dia sentuh. Disampulnya terdapat hiasan – hiasan yang indah, dan sebuah tulisan yang membuat Sehun semakin ingin membacanya, _Luhan's Diary._

Mata Sehun terbelalak sempurna saat melihat halaman pertama yang diary itu. Disitu terpasang foto Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas padang rumput yang luas. Pemandangan yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat Sehun. Luhan memakai baju putih panjang dan ikat pinggang panjang dari kain berwarna orange. Bagian leher bajunya diberi hiasan berupa sulaman motif sulur tanaman berwarna senada dengan ikat pinggangnya. Di atas kepala Luhan juga terdapat mahkota kecil yang terbuat dari rerumputan. Tidak hanya itu, Luhan duduk dikelilingi berbagai jenis kupu – kupu dengan warna yang sangat indah. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun terkejut adalah,, Luhan memiliki sayap! Sama seperti makhluk yang tadi dia lihat sekilas saat pemandangan aneh itu muncul.

Drrt..drrrt Lamunan Sehun buyar saat dia mendengar getaran ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Sehun-ah, kamu dimana? Kenapa belum sampai juga? Appa sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Ah, Sehun baru ingat kalau dia harus segera pergi ke rumah appanya. "Ne, appa, aku akan segera kesana."

"Memangnya kamu dimana?"

"Pokoknya aku segera kesana, tunggu saja."

Dia langsung memutuskan sambungan dan mengambil diary itu dan berlari keluar. Langkah Sehun terhenti saat dia menginjak sesuatu yang aneh, seperti pasir. Karena penasaran, Sehun pun berjongkok dan melihat benda apa yang dia pijak.

"Apa lagi ini?"

Lagi – lagi dia kaget, bagaimana mungkin didalam rumahnya yang penuh debu ada tumpukan Kristal bening yang berkilauan. Sehun mencoba menggenggam tumpukan Kristal yang dia temukan. Tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu sedih melihat Kristal itu.

"Ada apa denganku? Luhan, kamu dimana?" perasaan tidak enak langsung menghinggapi Sehun. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan, namun sayangnya nomor Luhan tidak aktif. Kemana dia pergi?

Drrt drrt.. ponsel Sehun kembali bordering. Kali ini sebuah pesan masuk. _Sehun-ah, cepat kemari. Apa kamu membiarkan appa dan istrimu menunggumu?_Aish, Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Dia masih pening memikirkan keberadaan Luhan yang seolah menghilang, ditambah lagi appanya dan istrinya yang tidak penting itu menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Menyebalkan sekali. Namun akhirnya dia pergi juga dan membawa diary Luhan.

Entah kenapa malam ini Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih terus memikirkan keberadaan Luhan. Orang yang dia cintai itu benar – benar menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Dia sudah bertanya pada D.O, satu – satunya teman Luhan di toko kue tempat dia bekerja. Namun namja itu bilang dia tidak tahu. Terakhir kali dia melihat Luhan sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia memang terlihat kurang sehat. Begitu selesai bicara dengan D.O, Sehun pun kembali ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya dulu dengan Luhan. Dia memeriksa semua isi apartemennya, yang mengherankan semua pakaian dan barang – barang milik Luhan tetap disitu. Sehun semakin kalut karena tidak bisa menemukan Luhan meski sudah meminta bantuan polisi.

Pikiran – pikiran negatif mulai merasuki pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Luhan nekat bunuh diri? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi. Mengingat Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun dan tidak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini selain Sehun. Sehun paling tahu bagaimana kehidupan Luhan. Dia itu namja yatim piatu yang tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak kecil. Dan setelah menjalin kasih dengan Sehun, panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya dulu tiba – tiba saja terbakar. Luhan sudah pasti sendirian dan tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi.

"Luhan-ah, kamu dimana? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau aku hampir gila mencarimu?" Sehun bergumam pelan membuat Sulli yang tidur disebelahnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Perlahan, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa diary Luhan untuk dibaca. Sekarang dia duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Siapa tahu di dalam diary Luhan ada tertulis apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Dengan perasaan deg degan, Sehun kembali membuka diary misterius milik Luhan. Diary yang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh saat pertama kali Sehun menyentuhnya. Namun saat Sehun membukanya sekarang, tidak ada sesuatu yang lain terjadi. Sama saja dengan diary pada umumnya, yang menampilkan foto pemilik di halaman pertama. Berapa kalipun dilihat, foto Luhan yang bersayap membuat Sehun merasa ada 'sesuatu' tentang Luhan yang tidak dia ketahui. Rasanya itu bukan sayap yang sering digunakan untuk kostun angel, sayapnya terlihat begitu menyatu dengan tubuh mungil Luhan. Tempatnya juga, terlihat sangat nyata dan bukan hasil editan.

Karena penasaran apa isinya, Sehun pun mengabaikan foto itu dan membaca halaman selanjutnya.

"_Ini pertama kalinya aku punya diary, salam kenal ya, mulai sekarang kita akan terus bersama."_

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat membacanya, Luhannya benar – benar manis. Luhannya? Masih pantaskah dia menyebut Luhan itu miliknya?

"Dear diary, kamu belum tahu aku siapa kan? Sekarang akan kukatakan, aku angel" Sehun berhenti sejenak karena kaget. Angel? Tidak mungkin. Luhan pasti bercanda.

"Aku angel yang tinggal diatas awan yang indah. Memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih dan sangat indah. Rambutku coklat, dan semua angel yang mengenalku bilang kalau aku cantik, padahal aku namja, . Tapi tidak apa, mungkin karena aku sangat tampan, jadi mereka tidak punya kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, hehehe.."

Sehun pun melanjutkan membaca diary itu. Disitu memang jelas – jelas tertulis kalau Luhan memang angel. Apa saja yang dia lakukan, seperti turun ke bumi untuk membantu manusia atau menyanyi bersama diiringi musik harpa saat senja, bercengkerama dengan teman – temannya sesama angel, juga persahabatannya dengan _King of Angel._ Kalau dia memang angel, kenapa dia jadi manusia dan menjadi kekasih Sehun? Sehun pun membolak balik diary itu dan mencari tulisan Luhan tentangnya. Tidak berapa lama, diapun, menemukannya.

"_Akhirnya aku merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi sayangnya dia manusia, _

_namanya Oh Sehun."_

Lagi – lagi Sehun terkejut. Angel jatuh cinta padanya?

"_Kau tahu? Dia sangat tampan. Awalnya kupikir dia angel yang bertugas sama sepertiku. Aku tidak menyangka ada manusia setampan itu. Aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya yang begitu mempesona. Bagaimana ini? Padahal dia adalah manusia yang harus aku lindungi sebagai guardian angel atas permintaan appanya. Apapun alasannya angel dilarang jatuh cinta pada manusia, tapi perasaanku ini tidak bisa lagi aku tahan, ottokke?"_

"_Diary, akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia bukan namja baik-baik. Dia sangat senang mempermainkan perasaan manusia yang mencintainya. Bahkan ada manusia yang bunuh diri karena dia tinggalkan. Mengerikan bukan? Tapi aku tahu, karena itulah appanya meminta angel untuk menjaga anaknya."_

"_Meski aku tahu dia sejahat itu, perasaanku padanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku malah semakin mencintainya. Karena aku tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia orang yang penyayang. Dan aku berharap akulah yang akan merubahnya menjadi namja yang baik, bukan sebagai guardian angel, tapi sebagai kekasihnya."_

Tanpa Sehun sadari, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tangannya yang memegang diary Luhan bergetar dengan sangat hebat. Ini semua terlalu tidak mungkin. Tapi mengingat hal aneh yang terjadi saat dia pertama kali dia memegang diary itu, bisa jadi kalau itu semua memang nyata. Kalau ternyata Luhan mencintainya dan berubah jadi manusia demi dirinya, berarti dia benar – benar bodoh. Sehun merasa menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Luhan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Padahal dia memang sangat mencintai namja itu. Saat ini Sehun begitu merindukan Luhan. Sentuhannya, senyumannya yang manis, tatapan matanya yang teduh, pipirnya yang pink menggoda, tubuhnya yang mungil, ah Sehun merindukan semua tentang Luhan.

"Luhan, kamu dimana sekarang?" Sehun bertanya dalam keheningan malam dan tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"_Aku senang diary. Ini pelanggaran pertama yang kulakukan. Pelanggaran yang menyenangkan. Aku merubah wujudku jadi manusia dan kami berkencan!"_

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sehun tersentak saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

"Ani, aku cuma ingin duduk saja. Kenapa kamu tidak tidur Sulli-ah?"

Sulli tersenyum, "Tadinya aku sudah tidur. Tapi terbangun saat aku sadar kamu tidak ada disampingku. Itu apa?" Tanya Sulli sambil menunjuk buku ditangan Sehun.

"Oh, ini? Ini buku lama dan aku ingin membacanya."

"Membaca? Disini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Oppa, bagaimana mungkin kamu membaca disini hanya ditemani lampu taman yang remang – remang?"

Sehun tersadar. Benar, bagaimana mungkin dia membaca dalam keadaan seperti ini? Itu berarti,,, diary Luhan bercahaya! Makanya dia tidak kesulitan membacanya meski dalam keadaan gelap. Ja,,jadi, Luhan itu memang angel?"

"Oppa, wae?" Sulli kaget melihat wajah Sehun yang tiba – tiba pucat.

"Ani, kajja, kita tidur!" Sehun langsung menarik Sulli dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Pikirannya terasa kacau dan dipenuhi oleh Luhan. Dia masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan isi diary itu, tapi dia menjaga agar jangan sampai ketahuan orang lain. Karena itulah dia mengajak Sulli untuk masuk.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun dan Sulli kembali ke Jepang dan diapun disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sampai dia tidak punya waktu untuk membaca diary Luhan. Dia benar – benar tidak punya waktu meski dia penasaran setengah mati.

Sulli kaget saat dia menemukan sebuah diary di laci meja kerja Sehun. Diary tebal itu sepenuhnya kosong. Hanya satu halaman yang berisi "_Sehun Love Luhan". _Dilembar itu juga Sulli melihat selembar foto Sehun yang sedang dipeluk seseorang yang amat sangat cantik dari belakang. Sulli tidak tahu, yang memeluk Sehun namja atau yeoja. Wajahnya cantik seperti yeoja, namun rambutnya pendek seperti namja. Di foto itu Sehun tersenyum bahagia, senyuman yang belum pernah dia lihat meski Sehun itu sekarang suaminya. Sulli mengepalkan tangannya karena marah. Jadi Sehun masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Sulli pun langsung mengambil diary itu dan melamparnya ke tempat sampah. Biar saja Sehun marah, toh dia punya hak untuk melenyapkan siapapun yang mencoba untuk mendekati Sehun karena dia itu istri Sehun. Sulli semakin semangat mengacak isi kamar kerja Sehun untuk mencari tahu suaminya itu selingkuh atau tidak. Namun akhirnya dia merasa lega, karena dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan selain diary itu. Dia pun keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan senyum yang mengembang karena berhasil menyingkirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berpisah dengan Sehun.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, akhirnya Sehun punya waktu untuk istirahat. Dia pun menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca diary milik Luhan. Sehun kaget bukan main saat tahu diary itu tidak lagi berada ditempatnya. Dia mengacak seluruh ruangan, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Apa jangan – jangan Sulli masuk dan menemukannya? Oh My God. Dia bisa gila kalau seandainya Sulli telah menghancurkan diary itu. Sehun pun langsung berlari keluar mencari istrinya itu.

Saat itu Sulli dan teman – temannya sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Mereka bergosip ria sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Sulli!"

Sulli kaget saat mendengar Sehun yang notabene suaminya memanggilnya dengan kasar.

"Waeyo oppa? Oh iya, kenalkan, ini temanku dari Korea, mereka…"

Perkataan Sulli terputus saat Sehun menariknya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan.." Sulli merasa malu karena Sehun memperlakukannya begitu di depan temannya.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sulli, dia terus menyeret yeoja itu ke ruang kerjanya. Begitu mereka masuk, Sehun langsung mengunci pintu dan menghempaskan tubuh Sulli ke dinding.

"Ukh,,,apa yang?" Sulli merasa sakit di punggungnya, namun Sehun sudah tidak peduli.

"Neo!" Sehun menunjuk Sulli. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar jelas dimatanya. "Dimana kau letakkan diary yang ada di laciku?"

Sulli menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun marah. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa memarahinya hanya karena masalah sepele. Dia itu istri Sehun, meski kadang dia meragukan apakah Sehun mencintainya atau tidak.

"Oh, maksudmu diary kosong dan hanya berisi fotomu dengan yeoja jalang itu?"

"APAA?!"

"Diary menyebalkan yang hanya berisi fotomu dengan seorang yeoja atau namja jalang! Apa masih kurang jelas?"

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Sulli hingga membuat yeoja itu terhuyung.

"Katakan, dimana kau letakkan?"

Sulli berusaha berdiri. Dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan semarah ini padanya hanya karena sebuah diary. Tapi ini membuktikan kalau Sehun memang masih mencintai orang yang ada di foto itu.

"Sudah kubuang!"

"Ka,, kau membuangnya?" tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

"Ne, aku membuangnya karena aku benci kamu masih menyimpan benda pemberian mantan kekasih mu!"

Sebuah tamparan kembali Sehun layangkan ke pipi mulus Sulli. Yeoja itu masih ingin melawan, namun tidak bisa karena tiba – tiba saja Sehun sudah mencekiknya.

"Katakan, dimana kau membuangnya? Kapan?"

"Di,,tem..pat sammpaaah… ti,,tiga haa ri yang la..lu, uhuk,"

Sehun langsung melepas tangannya dan berlari untuk mencari diary Luhan. Dia tidak mempedulikan Sulli yang lemas dan hampir mati karena cekikannya yang kuat.

"Luha.. luha,,, mianhe, Luhan.. mianhe…." hanya kata itu yang terus keluar dari bibir indah Sehun. Dia langsung berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, berharap semoga sampahnya belum diangkut. Tatapan heran dari teman Sulli tidak dia pedulikan lagi. Saat tiba dibelakang rumah, Sehun melihat pelayan yang sedang membereskan sampah karena truk sampah sedang berhenti di situ.

"Tunggu!" Sehun berteriak.

"Kenapa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Jangan dibuang dulu, ada yang mau kucari," ujar Sehun dengan nafas yang memburu. "Suruh saja truknya pergi."

Pelayan itupun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai membongkar tempat sampah. Ketakutan kini melandanya jika seandainya diary itu hilang. Itu berarti dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa mengetahui tentang Luhan, kekasihnya yang menghilang semenjak mereka berpisah.

Sehun terus mengorek sampah tanpa peduli tubuhnya menjadi bau. Pelayannya menatap dengan heran. Tidak biasanya tuannya yang begitu perfeksionis melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya tuannya memang mencari dokumen penting, diapun mencoba untuk membantu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sibuk mencari.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu lagi dengan suara yang sedikit keras agar tuannya mendengar.

"Tidak perlu! Pergi saja!"

Lalu pelayan itupun pergi. Air matanya tiba – tiba keluar tanpa bisa dia bendung. Sangat memalukan jika ada yang melihatnya mengais sampah sambil menangis seperti ini. Tapi untunglah, tidak lama kemudian Sehun menemukannya, _diary _Luhan. Dia langsung memeluk _diary_ itu yang bahkan tidak kotor sedikitpun meski berada ditempat sampah.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(sorry for typo)**

**.**

**.**

Jreng – jreng jreng.. Sesuai janji, Kiela is back dengan Sequell FF yang menyedihkan ini. **SEQUELL BERCHAPTER! **

Bagaimana menurut readers? Apakah ceritanya bisa dimengerti? Kiela adalah penggemar berat cerita Fantasy dan segala sesuatu yang berbau Kerajaan. Jadi yah.. makanya FF Kiela banyak yang seputar cerita ini.

Pas liat repiu kalian wahai readers-ku yang BAIK HATI, aku tertawa bahagia karena kalian bisa menangis. Jahat ya? Orang menangis aku tertawa? Tapi yah, namanya aku senang. setidaknya kalian menangis berarti _Angst _nya berhasil. Hehehe… (^/\^)

Soalnya pada awalnya Kiela pikir ceritanya bakalan garing. Tapi aku seneng banyak yang suka dan meminta sequel.

.

**Big THANK'S TO :**

**KimMinJi****, ****ICE BLOCK****, ****fyeahkaisoo****, ****lisnana1****, ****Oh Hyunsung****, ****paprikapumpkin****, Guest, Jo alivia rahyan, jengsora, rinie hun, Guest, Shizuluhan, ****, ****KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey****, hunhanaaa, ****0312luLuEXOticS****, ****milkyhannie****, ****Han Ri Rin****, ****KimMinJi****, ****fieeloving13****, ****Latitude1420EXOtic****, ****putriii****, ****Chlie hanariunnse****, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, lina exotics, ****chyshinji0204****, Reina, black A**

**.**

**.**

Repiu lagi yo.

;)

.

.

.Sekian.

Mind to RnR?

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Love**

**Devotion [Sequell]**

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance Angst

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : T

Chapter : 2 /?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

.

.

Sehun duduk sendirian diruang kerjanya dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, lingkaran hitam berhasil mekar dibawah kedua matanya, tatapannya tajam dan ia sudah berdiam dalam posisi itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Berkas – berkas yang ada disamping kiri mejanya ia biarkan begitu saja tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Pikirannya kacau balau dan ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menemukan Luhan. Hilang seperti debu yang terbawa angin, raib dan lenyap begitu saja. Begitulah kira – kira yang penggambaran yang tepat untuk Luhan yang tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Selama seminggu lebih Sulli pergi entah kemana dan ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi yeoja itu ada dimana. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Pikirannya hanya ada pada Luhan dan penyesalan kenapa ia bisa meninggalkan namja itu. Ia kembali teringat saat – saat mereka bersama dan betapa manisnya kenangan yang ia miliki dengan Luhan.

..*..

.

.

**Flashback**

"Hunnie, kamu sudah lama menunggu?" Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan nafas yang memburu. Dia baru saja dari tempatnya bekerja karena lupa ada janji dengan Sehun.

Sehun mendelik, "Tentu saja! Namja macam apa kamu membiarkan kekasihmu menunggu lebih dari satu jam?"

Langkah Luhan langsung terhenti. Dia benar – benar takut melihat Sehun marah. Dia ingat D.O pernah bercerita Sehun menampar yeojachingu nya karena datang terlambat. Padahal yeoja itu hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Sedangkan ini? Lebih dari satu jam! Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padanya. Luhan tidak berani membayangkannya lagi karena lututnya sudah bergetar hebat.

Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat Luhan yang membeku ditempat, lalu diapun tersenyum. "Haha, kenapa kamu jadi pucat begitu? Kau pikir aku akan mengeluarkan perkataan seperti itu? Kemarilah, cepat duduk di sampingku. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, otaknya masih bekerja untuk mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan. Benarkah Sehun hanya bercanda?

"Luhan-ah, cepat kemari! Atau kamu mau kugendong?"

"A,,ani Hunnie," Luhan tergagap. Lalu dia pun duduk disamping Sehun.

"Mianhe, aku benar – benar lupa. Tadi.." Luhan berhenti bicara karena Sehun sudah menempelkan telunjuknya diatas bibir Luhan.

"Sudahlah Luhan-ah.. yang penting sekarang kamu sudah disini bersamaku. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan menunggumu chagii-a."

Luhan menunduk mendengar perkataan Sehun. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekarang. Dia senang karena sepertinya dia bisa merubah Sehun untuk menjadi lebih baik. Sikap Sehun padanya menunjukkan kalau namja itu memang penyayang. Mungkin sikap kasarnya selama ini hanya karena dia tidak pernah menemui orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa sikapnya berubah semenjak dia dekat dengan Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan seksama. Sepertinya pipi namja itu semakin kurus belakangan ini. Apa karena namja itu terlalu capek bekerja?

"Luhan-ah.."

Luhan menoleh, "Waeyo Sehunnie?"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kamu tidak capek bekerja?"

Luhan tersenyum, dia senang Sehun perhatian padanya. "Tidak, aku senang bisa membantu Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Benar, Luhan memang selalu membantunya. Tidak hanya bekerja untuk membantu kebutuhan mereka, tetapi juga menjadi satu – satunya teman Sehun saat semua orang meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan uang Sehun yang dia dapat dari taruhan atau balap liar malah dia gunakan untuk hal – hal yang tidak penting.

"Mianhe," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Luhan bingung. Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf karena datang terlambat, bukannya Sehun.

"Bukan apa – apa. Kamu tidak lapar?"

"Aku lapar Sehunnie.." ujar Luhan manja sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sehun.

"He eh,," Sehun terkekeh pelan. " Sepertinya kita memang harus mencari makanan karena perut princessku ini sudah berbunyi minta diisi."

"Sehunnie! Kau jangan memfitnah! Perutku tidak berbunyi tau! Dan lagi aku ini bukan princess, aku namja!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Chu~

Sehun tiba – tiba saja mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir mungil Luhan dan membuat namja itu tertunduk malu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya karena takut ada yang melihat.

"A,,apa yang kau lakukan Sehunnie?"

"Aku baru saja mengecup bibirmu. Wae? Masih kurang? Biar kuberikan yang lebih panjang." Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Se,,Sehun jangan…" Luhan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar. Jangan disini? Oh, baiklah. Kita pulang saja biar sisanya kita lanjutkan dirumah."

Luhan membulatkan matanya serasa tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Sehunnie Pabbo! Aku bilang jangan lakukan itu padaku."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Aku namjachingumu bukan?"

"I,,iya sih.. tapi kan.."

"Tapi apa?"

"A,,aku lapar. Karena itu jangan melakukan yang aneh – aneh padaku." Luhan cepat – cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan setelah kamu selesai makan."

"Sehuniiee!" Luhan berteriak. Sejak kapan Sehun yang dingin senang menggodanya seperti ini?

"Hahahaha…" Sehun tertawa lepas. Ekspresi Luhan benar – benar lucu kalau memberengut seperti ini. Mulutnya terlihat seperti burung perkutut mungkin?

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan kagum. Demi apa pun, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun tertawa seperti itu, bahkan sejak ia menjadi _guardian angel_ namja itu. Biasanya namjachingunya itu jarang tertawa dan hanya tersenyum simpul saja. Luhan sangat senang melihat perubahan Sehun.

"Se..Sehunnie tertawa…" wajah Luhan merona saat mengucapkannya dan ia melihat wajah Sehun seperti bersinar. Ia memang tidak menyesal sama sekali walau sudah melakukan pengorbanan yang besar karena ia bisa melihat langsung Sehun yang tertawa. Mungkin Kris akan tersenyum jika menyaksikan kejadian ini. Luhan berhasil mematahkan prasangka mereka semua yang mengatakan kalau Sehun itu jahat dan tidak berperasaan.

Sehun langsung terdiam seketika dan menampilkan wajah datarnya. Benar, ini pertama kalinya dia tertawa lepas entah sudah berapa lama dan itu karena Luhan.

"Ah, mianhe Sehunnie. Aku tidak bermaksud.." Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Sehun tersenyum, dia tidak tega melihat Luhan yang ketakutan.

"Gwenchana Luhannie.. apa kamu tidak suka kalau aku tertawa?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Ani. Aku sangat suka melihat Sehun tertawa. Wajah Sehun jadi terlihat bersinar. Sangat tampan."

"Tanpa tertawa pun, aku tetap tampan."

"Maksudku 'lebih' Sehunnie. Aku jadi makin cinta."

"Jadi kamu hanya mencintaiku saat aku tertawa saja?"

"Ani Sehunnie,, ani. Tanpa tertawa pun kamu tetap tampan. Kajja Sehunnie, kita pergi saja. Aku sudah lapar." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik Sehun buru – buru. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah kecil Luhan. Meski ia tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang disebut cinta, tapi rasanya ia sudah jatuh cinta sekarang. Ia tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui kalau ia mencintai Luhan, atau lebih tepatnya Luhan itu seperti oksigen baginya. Seketika perasaan takut mengerayanginya. Ia takut bagaimana nantinya jika namja yang tengah makan dengan sangat lahap didepannya meninggalkannya? Apa ia juga akan terpuruk seperti appanya? _Tidak tidak, _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan bukan tipe namja seperti itu.

"Sehunnie tidak makan?" Luhan merasa heran melihat makanan Sehun yang tidak tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Oh," Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun bergerak mengambil sendoknya.

"Mau kusuapi?"

Sehun hampir tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. "M-menyuapiku? Disini?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun lagi, ia langsung mengambil sendok Sehun dan menyuapi namja yang tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan pandangan panik. "Tidak usah khawatir, Sehunnie. Sudah hal biasa kok menyuapi kekasih sendiri."

Sehun masih menutup mulutnya karena jujur saja ia bukan tipe namja seperti ini dan itu membuat Luhan sedih dan sedikit kesal. "Sehunnie tidak mau kusuapi?"

Wajah Luhan yang berubah jadi sendu membuat Sehun cepat – cepat membuka mulutnya dan menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak menjauh darinya. Ia memakannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Rasanya enak Luhan. Mungkin karena kamu yang menyuapi."

Luhan tahu kalau Sehun hanya menggombalnya saja, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap merasa senang. Ia pun menghentikan acara makannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyuapi Sehun hingga makanan namjanya itu habis. Setelah itu ia baru memakan makanannya sendiri.

Selama Luhan makan, tidak sekalipun Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah namja itu. Rasanya mustahil jika makhluk yang sangat manis seperti ini akan menyakitinya dikemudian hari. Karena itu ia membiarkan perasaan cintanya berkembang dalam hatinya. Tapi… otaknya selalu memerintahnya untuk waspada agar ia tidak berakhir dengan tragis. Memang benar kalau namja itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkannya, yang ada justru sebaliknya. Namun rasanya kisah ini tetap berakhir tragis karena sekarang ia sudah hampir gila kehilangan namja itu.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Sehun jadi semakin terasa sakit saat memikirkan kenapa _diary_ Luhan yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja jadi aneh. Semua tulisannya hilang! Yang tersisa hanya sebuah foto bertuliskan Sehun 3 Luhan yang berada tepat ditengah. Sehun ingat kalau foto itu diambil didalam kamar mereka saat pertama kalinya memiliki apartemen sendiri dan tidak lagi menyewa kamar yang sempit. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau senyumannya difoto itu terlihat sangat tulus. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu, ia lupa. Tapi Sehun tahu dengan jelas kalau Luhanlah yang berhasil membuat perasaannya membaik.

"AARRGGHHHH..!" Sehun berteriak histeris dan menyingkirkan semua barang – barang yang ada dimejanya dengan kasar. Tidak cuma itu saja, Sehun juga mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga ia terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Ia kesal karena tulisan _diary _itu hilang dan tidak tahu mau melampiaskannya pada siapa. Bagaimana lagi caranya supaya ia bisa mengetahui tentang _Luhannie_-nya? Sehun berdiri dak memijit keningnya lalu mengusap wajahnya berkali – kali. Ia harus tenang. Melakukan sesuatu dengan emosi yang tidak stabil sama sekali tidak baik.

Ia mulai mengelilingi kamarnya sambil berpikir apa lagi yang perlu ia lakukan. Benda – benda yang berserakan dilantai ia biarkan begitu saja. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika ia memijak berkas yang mungkin sangat penting. Seketika pandangannya tertuju pada lima buah vas transparan berukuran kecil hingga sedang yang diletakkan dengan rapi diatas rak bukunya yang kecil. Vas itu berisi ristal – kristal indah yang ia temukan di apartemen yang dulunya ia tempati dengan Luhan. Entah karena apa, rasanya setiap ia memandangai kristal itu pikirannya akan tenang. Sehun pun menghampirinya dan meletakkan memerapa biji ditangannya.

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama betapa indahnya butiran – butiran kristal itu. warnanya yang sedikit ungu transparan memantulkan sinar yang perpendar saat terkena cahaya lampu. Saat ia semakin mendekatkan benda itu pada sumber cahaya, sinar kristal itu makin besar padahal ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari biji kopi. Sehun menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kristal misterius yang ia temukan itu.

"Silakan masuk tuan.." seorang namja berperawakan kurus mempersilakan Sehun dengan hormat saat ia mengunjungi sebuah labolatorium penelitian batuan dan mineral di Tokyo. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya benda ini. Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar sekretarisnya dikantor tidak mengganggunya karena ia tidak masuk kerja selama dua hari. Semalam ia baru menanyakan tentang tempat ini, dan baru hari ini ia datang untuk meminta mereka memeriksa benda yang tengah ia pegang sekarang. Uang bukan masalah baginya selama itu bisa memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

"Ini ruangannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Benar, anda masuk saja. Profesor Kenichi sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anda saat saya mengatakan anda memiliki kristal yang unik."

Sehun mengangguk dan namja itu pun meninggalkannya. Sehun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, sesaat terdengar suara berat dari dalam, "Masuk…"

Kalau dalam pikiran Sehun professor yang dimaksud adalah seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih dan botak dibagian depan kepalanya dengan memakai jas putih lab, maka ia salah besar. Namja yang menyambutnya adalah seorang namja yang menurutnya lumayan tampan dan usia sekitar tiga puluh tahun dan memakai _polo shirt _yang terlihat santai.

"Silakan duduk," ujarnya ramah. Sehun pun duduk di kursi yang ada diseberang meja orang itu. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, ternyata ruangan ini jauh dari benda – benda lab seperti ruangan transparan yang ia lewati tadi. _Mungkin karena ini ruang pribadi,_pikirnya.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari tuan…Oh Sehun? Asisten saya bilang kalau anda memiliki kristal unik yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Benarkah itu?"

"Benar. Aku sudah membawa beberapa biji untuk anda periksa." Sehun pun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang dibalut kain hitam dari saku celananya. Ia meletatakkannya diatas meja dan membukanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Mata professor itu membesar saat ia melihat sinar yang sedikit menyilaukan dari kristal karena terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela ruangannya.

"Bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Sehun.

Professor itu mengambil kacamata dari lacinya lalu memakainya. Ia mengambil sebuah kristal itu dan memandanginya dengan serius. Sesekali keningnya berkerut dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Sehun semakin meningkat.

"Kalau boleh bertanya, dimana anda menemukannya, tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan seperti ini dan ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. "Waktu saya ke pantai untuk mencari ketenangan saat musim semi. Disana sangat sepi, jadi hanya saya yang menemukannya."

Professor itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kami akan memeriksanya secepat yang kami bisa. Dan sepertinya hasilnya baru bisa kami beritahukan paling cepat sebulan lagi."

_Sebulan? _Sebenarnya Sehun ingin meminta agar dipercepat. Namun karena ia tahu mereka pasti butuh waktu, ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Saya akan kemari sebulan lagi. Ini nomor telepon saya dan jangan sungkan menghubungi saya kalau hasil tesnya sudah keluar." Sehun menyodorkan kartu namanya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi…" Sehun membungkuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini. Biasanya ikutan balap liar dimalam hari akan meringankan kepenatannya. Namun sepertinya kali ini cara itu sama sekali tidak mempan.

Keesokan harinya Sehun berangkat ke kantor dengan penampilan yang tidak terlalu rapi dan Minho sekretarisnya menyambutnya dengan antusias. Sehun terlihat lelah dan beberapa karyawan perempuan yang memang mengaguminya berbisik – bisik. Awalnya ia tidak mempedulikannya karena ia hanya fokus mendengarkan semua perkataan Minho. Namun saat Minho pergi, telinganya menangkap percakapan dua karyawannya bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Ada apa dengan bos ya? Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut sejak gosip kalau nyonya Sulli pergi dari rumah."

"Benar. Oh.. enaknya jadi nyonya Sulli. Suaminya terlihat kacau saat ia pergi. Hal itu menunjukkan betapa bos besar kita sangat mencintai istrinya itu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kasus pertengkarannya dengan Sulli bisa sampai dikantor. Dan lagi bisa – bisanya mereka menyangka ia sangat mencintai Sulli. Tapi tidak apa – apa sih, bukankah itu berarti ia sudah berperan dengan baik sebagai suami? Ia sudah hampir melangkah pergi saat dua orang itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi.. kalau mereka tetap bertengkar seperti itu, apa tidak masalah buat perusahaan? Bukankah pernikahan mereka pada awalnya hanya urusan bisnis saja?"

Kali ini Sehun tersentak. Benar kata mereka, bukankah tujuan utamanya menikahi Sulli hanya untuk itu saja? Ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggil Sulli setelah pulang nanti karena bagaimanapun sekarang ini ia harus menjaga imej-nya agar jangan sampai hancur. Ia tidak bisa lagi tidak peduli seperti dulu. Ia hanya akan mengecewakan Luhan yang telah merubahnya dari seorang _bad boy _jadi namja yang baik. _Ugh_, lagi – lagi ia teringat Luhan meski ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya dari namja itu. Sehun pun berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sulli tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Sehun berbicara pada appanya diruang tengah keluarganya. Ternyata memang benar kalau suaminya itu merasa sangat bersalah padanya sampai – sampai tidak tidur. Tanpa basa – basi, ia langsung mengikuti Sehun untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka berdua.

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan sudah membuat Sulli cukup senang meski suaminya itu tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali dan langsung tidur saat sudah berada dikamar mereka.

.

.

Tersesat. Seseorang bisa tersesat saat ia mengunjungi tempat yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Meski ia memiliki peta, petunjuk arah yang akan membimbingnya seseorang itu bisa tetap tersesat karena manusia tetap memiliki batas kemampuan. Jika petanya sampai hilang maka kemungkina ia akan tersesat kecuali jika ia mengingat nama tempatnya dan dibantu oleh orang baik yang mengantarnya menuju tempat tujuannya semula.

Bagaimana jika yang tersesat itu adalah _jiwa?_ Jiwa yang telah berpisah dengan raga pastinya menuju tempat yang seharusnya. Sebuah alam lain seperti yang ada didalam setiap kitab – kitab kepercayaan. Jiwa yang damai itu akan pergi menuju tempat keabadian tak berujung dan kebahagiaan akan ia terima. Jiwa seseorang bisa tersesat hanya jika ia melakukan kesalahan besar yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ditolerir. Kesalahan fatal yang menyalahi takdirnya dan berusaha untuk menentang ketentuan yang telah ada padanya. Jiwa yang tersesat itu berasal dari jiwa – jiwa _angels _yang berubah jadi manusia dengan alasan cinta. _Angel _yang suci bisa berubah menjadi manusia yang memiliki sifat buruk dengan catatan orang yang ia cintai tidak akan meninggalkannya sepanjang hidupnya. Orang yang ia cintai akan menjadi petunjuk arah yang menuntunnya selama hidup di dunia.

Begitu pula dengan _angel _bernama Luhan yang telah memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia dan menjadikan Oh Sehun sebagai petunjuk arahnya, cintanya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Namja itu meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan dan menikah dengan gadis lain. Tepat disaat Sehun mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati dengan istrinya, saat itu kehidupan seorang Luhan benar – benar berakhir. Hidupnya sebagai manusia tidak sampai tiga tahun. Tapi ia bahagia. Setidaknya ia pernah merasakan kasih sayang Sehun yang sehangat mentari sore.

Tidak ada penyesalan. Luhan malah lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah terlahir daripada tidak bertemu dengan Sehun-nya. Sehun seperti sudah merasuk sampai sumsum tulangnya. Mengikuti aliran darahnya yang selalu mengalir tanpa henti. Seirama dengan detakan jantungnya yang kadang bergemuruh seperti genderang perang. Sehun menjadi matahari dan berubah menjadi bulan jika malam telah tiba. Bahkan udara yang ia hirup serasa mengantarkan aroma Sehun. _Gila. _Temannya sesama _angel _pernah mengira ia gila. Luhan tidak menyangkal. Ia memang gila karena Sehun. Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena isi kepalanya hanya dipenuhi bayangan keindahan senyuman Sehun yang memabukkan.

Sehun itu _playboy_ yang senang gonta ganti pasangan seperti mengganti sepatu yang bahkan belum rusak. Semuanya ia tinggalkan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan mereka. Menangis atau sampai bunuh diri, ia tidak peduli. Membangkang pada appanya dan lari dari rumah. Seperti itulah orang yang dicintai Luhan. Tapi pelukan Sehun yang pernah menghangatkannya mampu menepis segala prasangka buruk yang diucapkan oleh orang – orang yang tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Ia tahu kalau didalam hatinya Sehun orang yang penyayang. Hanya beberapa alasan yang membuatnya mendadi seperti itu dan tanpa disadari, Luhan benar – benar berhasil mengubah Sehun-nya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi itu semua kenangan dulu. Kenangan yang telah berlalu dan mustahil untuk kembali terulang. Sekarang Luhan tengah duduk sendirian menatap lurus kearah depan yang tidak menampilkan apapun selain hamparan pasir. Angin yang bertiup pelan serasa menusuk kulit. Langit gelap dan sinarnya temaram. Tidak ada matahari. Api dari sebuah lilin besar yang tak kunjung mati bergoyang disamping Luhan. Lilinnya, yang akan menemaninya selamanya. Ia tidak lapar, tidak haus dan tidak merasakan apapun selain kepedihannya karena ia sudah _disini _sekarang. Disebuah tempat yang menjadi neraka bagi para _angels _. Sekali masuk, tidak akan pernah keluar. Begitulah yang dulu pernah ia baca didalam sebuah buku.

"Mereka.. da .. tang.." Luhan bergumam pelan karena bibirnya serasa kelu dan berat untuk digerakkan. Ia tetap meringkuk saat mendengar derap kaki yang ramai. Segerombolan orang – orang yang memakai jubah berbahan kain kasar compang – camping datang dari arah kirinya. Dari arah bukit. Mereka selalu pergi kesana dengan harapan mereka bisa keluar. Setiap orang memegang lilin. Mereka menunduk dan dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah. Tangan mereka pucat, kurus seperti tidak memiliki daging dan kukunya panjang. Tidak akan ada yang menduga kalau makhluk menakutkan mirip penyihir ini dulunya _angels _bersayap putih yang hidup di kerajaan langit dan memiliki senyuman memikat. Wajah tirus mereka menandakan kelelahan dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Kau.. tidak per . . nah i. . kut berdo'a?" Chen, jiwa tersesat yang dulunya menjemput Luhan duduk disampingnya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak ingin.. ke..luar.. dari. . sini..?" Luhan tetap menggeleng. "Kamu.. suka..?" Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Aku.. tempatku.. ..lebih.. baik da..ripada disana.. melihatnya.. dengan. o. rang lain,," Luhan berkata dengan suara yang serak dan kering. Dagunya serasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Chen mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot yang tidak terlalu canggih.

"Kau.. benar… "

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Gerombongan yang tadi sudah bubar dan mereka pergi entah kemana. Langit terlihat sangat dekat dengan kepala hingga suasana sesak. Luhan menatap jauh kedepan dimana langit hitam dan pasir terlihat menyatu di ujung garis bayang horizon. Tapi itu hanya batas pandangan. Saat mereka berjalan kesana, suasana tetap sama. Timur dan barat tidak bisa dibedakan. Siang dan malam sama saja. Dan Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama ia disini. Sehari? Dua hari? Terlalu sedikit. Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun? Tidak ada yang tahu kepastiannya. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa karena air matanya bahkan sudah mengering.

Mereka semua berekspresi sama. Tidak ada yang menangis, tidak ada yang tertawa, juga tidak ada yang tersenyum. Emosi seperti melebur dengan kesunyian yang mencekam. Mereka selalu menunduk hingga punggung mereka yang sudah lama disini menjadi bungkuk. Mereka akan terus begitu selamanya. Selamanya, sebuah kata ganti waktu yang tidak bisa dicari ujungnya dengan pemikiran rasional. Luhan memandang jarinya dan mengingat kembali kalau tangan Sehun pernah mendarat _disini. _Menggenggamnya dan mengalirkan kehangatan. Hanya ingatan seperti itu yang memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan sampai waktu yang tak terbatas.

_**Even though they've taken away my wings**_**  
**_**The reason I'm still awake**__**  
**__**Even though I've lost my life**_**  
**_**Is because you're my eternal being**_

.

…***…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**Semoga Angst nya terasa yaaaa~~~~**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**RZHH 261220**** . . ****xiaolu odult**** . . ****Baekhugs0420**** . . ****zoldyk**** . . **** . . lisnana1 . . ****siti. **** . . Sarrrrr. . ****hongkihanna**** . . ****Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper**** . . ****0312luLuEXOticS**** . . ****Kim Han Byun**** . . titis anggraeni . . ****devil meet demon**** . . HunHaNisa .. ****luluna99**** . . oh-seha . . ****nanditaptr****.. keziarihta**

**.**

**RnR lagi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devotion [Sequell]**

**Lost In Love**

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance Angst

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : T

Chapter : 3 /?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Hari berganti hari dan keadaan Sehun bukannya membaik, tapi malah semakin terpuruk. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin jelas dan tubuhnya semakin kurus. Ia sering melamun dikantor dan jarang mengikuti rapat. Alhasil sekretarisnyalah yang selalu kepayahan dan untung saja Sulli mau datang ke kantor untuk membantu. Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya, sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup.

Appanya yang mendengar keadaan Sehun sengaja datang ke Jepang untuk melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia takut Sehun terlalu capek bekerja. Disinilah mereka sekarang, diruang kerja Sehun duduk berhadapan hanya dibatasi sebuah meja.

"Aku senang appa menyempatkan diri datang untuk menjengukku. Tapi aku tidak apa – apa, sungguh." Sehun memulai percakapan karena dari tadi mereka hanya diam.

Appanya tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin kamu baik – baik saja dengan penampilan seperti itu. Ngomong – ngomong Sulli mana?"

"Ia ke kantor appa. Aku sedang ada urusan makanya dia menggantikanku belakangan ini."

"Urusan apa?" Tanya appanya. "Maksudmu duduk menyendiri sambil menekuk wajah itu sebuah urusan? Aku ini appamu, nak. Jadi tidak usah untuk membohongiku."

Sehun terdiam karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka appanya pengertian begini. Ia semakin heran kenapa yeoja jalang yang melahirkannya bisa meninggalkan namja baik seperti appanya.

"Siapa itu Luhan?"

Sehun tersentak. Sama sekali tidak menyangka nama itu keluar dari bibir appanya. Luhan. Seharusnya hanya ia sendiri yang mengetahui nama itu. Nama yang membuatnya merasa sakit setiap ia mengucapkannya. Urat wajahnya menegang dan matanya membulat seketika.

"K-kenapa appa tahu? Apa appa tahu dia ada dimana sekarang? Apa ia pernah menemuimu sebelum menghilang? Appa mengenalnya? Bagaimana…"

"Tenang Sehun, tenang…" appanya berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat kalut. "Appa sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan tidak bernah bertemu dengannya. Appa tahu nama itu saat kamu mengucapkannya waktu terakhir kali mengungjungi appa dirumah sakit. Saat itu appa sudah sadar walau masih berat untuk membuka mata. Kamu bilang saat itu kamu menemui appa karena dia. Kamu juga bilang kalau kamu jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama, karena itulah appa sebenarnya heran kenapa kamu menikah dengan Sulli. Awalnya appa kira kamu akan menikah dengan yeoja bernama Luhan itu. Tapi melihat hubunganmu dengan Sulli yang sepertinya sedikit kaku, appa merasa kalau ada yang aneh. Tidak mungkin kan, kamu menikahi Sulli hanya karena perusahaan kita?"

Sehun hanya diam dan memandangi appanya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Untuk sesaat keadaan diruangan kerja Sehun begitu sepi karena mereka sama – sama diam. Sehun tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau appanya begitu perhatian. Bahkan sampai pada perasaannya.

"Ne, aku menikahi Sulli memang karena perusahaan kita, appa."

Appanya mendesah pelan. Ia menyenderkan bahunya dikursi sambil melipat tangan didadanya. "Kenapa kamu lakukan itu?"

"Aku…" Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin membalas kelakuan burukku selama ini yang selalu membangkang pada Appa. Jadi setidaknya aku bisa membantu mengembangkan perusahaan yang sudah appa tangani sejak dulu. Hasilnya lumayan bagus bukan?"

"Tidak,, tidak. Ini bukan yang appa inginkan. Meski demi perusahaan sekalipun, appa tidak ingin mengorbankan perasaanmu sampai seperti ini. Kamu mencari yeoja bernama Luhan itu bukan? Appa tahu kalau kamu sering bolak balik ke Korea untuk mencarinya dan melaporkannya pada polisi."

Lagi – lagi Sehun kaget mendengar perkataan namja separuh baya yang tersenyum manis didepannya. "D-dari mana appa tahu?"

"Tidak usah kau tanyakan itu. Jadi sekarang apa yang terjadi pada yeoja bernama Luhan itu? Apa kau tahu kalau appa sangat ingin menemuinya karena bisa membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Menurut appa, dialah yang telah memperbaiki semua permasalahan dikeluarga kita, nak. Jadi meski kalian telah berpisah, appa tetap ingin berjumpa dengannya."

_Benar, dialah yang mengubah semua ini, appa. _Sehun berkata dalam hati, namun bibirnya terasa beku. Appanya salah sangka, Luhan itu bukan yeoja. _Ia…_

"Appa…." Sehun berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Pandangan matanya berubah jadi serius. Ia menelan ludah dengan paksa sebelum ia mengucapkan kata – kata yang dari tadi ia tahan.

"Ne?"

"Luhan bukan yeoja. Dia namja."

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara detakan jarum jam. Appanya berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan anaknya barusan. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar kan kalau anaknya mencintai namja? Namja?

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan perubahan air wajah appanya yang terlihat shock. "Benar, appa. Luhan itu namja dan aku mencintainya."

"T-tunggu dulu.. Jadi…"

"Luhan namja dan aku mencintainya. Mungkin selama ini appa tidak tahu bagaimana kelakuanku diluar saat appa terpuruk pada yeoja jalang itu. Aku suka _ kebebasan _dan tidak segan – segan melakukannya dengan siapapun. Yeoja atau namja tidak masalah selama mereka bisa memuaskanku. Club malam jadi rumah kedua bagiku. Uang kudapatkan dari balap liar dan aku juga mengkonsumsi obat – obatan terlarang. Appa tidak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu karena semua yang aku katakan adalah kenyataan."

Appa Sehun merasa kalau ia sangat bersalah membiarkan anaknya sampai kelakuannya bejat seperti itu. Ia pikir Sehun itu hanya lari dari rumah seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh anak yang pemikirannya belum stabil. Tapi ia terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan dari mulut anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi… semua berubah saat Luhan datang dalam hidupku. Ia merubahku dengan perlahan dan pasti. Aku bahkan tidak mengingingkan orang lain selain dirinya untuk menemani tidurku. Dia seperti…" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya karena tiba – tiba ia teringat lagi dengan _diary _Luhan.

"Seperti…" appanya mengulangi kalimat Sehun karena ia penasaran.

"Ia seperti _angel _bagiku."

Appanya langsung terdiam. Ia ingat dalam tidur panjangnya dirumah sakit ia selalu berharap ada angel yang akan menjaga anaknya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka angel yang dianggap anaknya ternyata namja. Hubungan sesama jenis. Meski sudah semarak dan banyak orang yang mengakuinya, ia tetap tidak bisa terima.

"Appa kecewa padamu, Sehun. Appa sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau appa jauh – jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita ke-_gay-_anmu. Seharusnya appa senang karena kamu sudah berpisah dengan namja jahat yang walaupun kau bilang ia _angel_. Tapi setelah mendengar kamu masih mencintainya, appa kecewa. Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu eoh? Memang lebih baik kamu menikahi Sulli daripada namja bejat itu. ia tetap tidak bisa appa terima walau ia yang telah mengubahmu. Sepertinya ia cukup tahu diri untuk pergi meninggalkanmu sebelum appa mengusirnya."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati appa menyebut Luhan namja bejat tanpa tahu kalau anak appa jauh lebih bejat."

"Sehun!" nada bicara appanya meninggi.

"Ne, appa? Kenapa appa marah saat aku mengatakan kenyataan?"

"Kenyataan bahwa kamu meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk memikirkan namja laknat itu?

_Oke, namja jahat, bejat, dan sekarang namja laknat? Kata – kata buruk apa lagi yang akan ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan Luhan? Aku menarik kembali kata- kataku kalau ia appa yang pengertian, _batin Sehun.

"Seharusnya appa sadar aku jadi seperti ini karena selama ini appa selalu menelantarkanku dan tidak sekalipun memperhatikanku. Appa sibuk dengan dunia appa sendiri. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya yang memperhatikanku dan memberikanku kasih sayang."

"Sekarang kamu menyalahkan appa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Tapi kalau appa merasa bersalah, ceritanya jadi lain."

"Oh Sehun!" appanya menampar meja dengan keras dan berdiri sambil memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan kemarahan yang luar bisa. "Bagaimanapun kamu harus melupakannya dan perlakukan istrimu dengan baik! Lupakan ke-_gay_-anmu dan tetaplah lurus seperti sekarang! Mengerti?!"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun dengan tenang. "Aku akan tetap terus memikirkannya selama aku belum menemukannya. Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku yang paling tahu tentang perasaanku."

"Kau.. Appa tidak akan segan menendangmu keluar jika kamu tetap seperti ini. Sepertinya appa sia – sia saja datang dari jauh karena mengkhawatirkanmu." Appa Sehun mulai berdiri. "Appa pergi dan semoga saja saat kita bertemu nanti kamu sudah berubah. Jangan kecewakan appa!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak bersuara dan hanya memandang kepergian appanya dengan tatapan kosong seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo. Suara petir yang menggelegar seperti hendak membangkitkan kejahatan yang terpendam. Garis – garis kilat yang berlekuk terlihat merah menyala. Dalam cuaca seperti ini orang lebih memilih untuk diam didalam rumah menikmati secangkir coklat panas daripada mempertaruhkan hidup diluar.

Demikian juga dengan Sehun, sedari tadi pria itu duduk di atas kursi dan memandangi uap susu coklatnya yang meliuk – liuk dan menghilang ditelan udara dingin. Wajahnya ditekuk. Sebuah _diary _terletak manis didekat gelas putihnya yang bergambar phoenix.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada _diary _milik orang yang sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. Tulisannya yang hilang semakin membuat Sehun frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun. Jarinya yang pucat dengan buku – buku yang menonjol mengusap sampulnya dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya seolah ia sedang merasakan kalau yang ia sentuh itu adalah jemari Luhan. Bagaimanapun, jemari halus milik Luhan pasti pernah berada disini. Aneh sekali. Dengan membayangkannya saja Sehun merasakan hatinya menghangat sekalipun ditengah cuaca dingin tanpa penghangat.

"Apa kau benar – benar ingin melihat tulisan _Diary _itu?"

Lamunan Sehun terhenti karena terkejut dan ia menoleh kearah suara lembut yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Matanya langsung membulat karena sosok yang berdiri didepannya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakai Luhan di foto depan _diary_ itu. Bahkan sayapnya juga sama. Berarti.. makhuk didepannya _angel_! Senyuman sumringah langsung menghiasi pipi Sehun. Mungkin saja _angel_ di depannya ini tahu dimana Luhan sekarang. Sehun langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan _angel_ itu.

"Kamu _angel_? Sama seperti Luhan? Kalau begitu, apa kamu tahu dimana ia sekarang? Tolong beritahu padanya karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Sehun langsung menghujani _angel_ yang baru muncul itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Namun _angel_ itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun seolah ia tidak mendengar apapun. Hanya matanya yang fokus pada _diary _yang terletak diatas meja..

Alis Sehun bertaut setelah memperhatikan ekspresi _angel_ di depannya. Benar – benar berbeda dengan Luhan yang tersenyum manis, _angel_ ini malah diam saja dan wajahnya terlihat kusut seolah habis menangis berjam – jam. Namun Sehun mengakui kalau wajah _angel_ didepannya saat ini sebetulnya sangat tampan. Terlihat imut dengan tubuh yang sepertinya sedikit lebih pendek dari Luhan.

"Pertanyaannya, apa kau benar – benar ingin melihat tulisan _diary _itu?" _angel_ itu mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Sehun langsung terdiam. Sepertinya sikap _angel_ didepannya ini tidak semanis wajahnya. Dan apa – apaan nada bicaranya itu? Masa _angel_ bersikap ketus? Sehun masih ingin mengeluarkan kata – kata yang ingin menyudutkan _angel_ itu, namun ia membatalkan niatnya dan lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Sepertinya ia memang harus menurut jika ia masih ingin hidup. Ia lumayan takut jika ternyata _angel_ di depannya adalah _angel_ yang bisa mencabut nyawa manusia.

"NE, aku benar – benar ingin melihat isinya," jawab Sehun.

_Angel_ itu langsung mengambil _diary _dari tangan Sehun, lalu ia mengelus – elus sampulnya. Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama apa saja yang dilakukan makhluk di depannya. Ia lumayan takut melihat ekspresi aneh angel itu saat mengembalikan _diary_ milik Luhan kembali.

"Gomawo…." Sehun mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya sambil tersenyum."Ng,, apakah kamu tahu Luhan ada dimana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya angel itu dingin.

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya. "Karena aku ingin melihatnya."

"Apa menurutmu kamu masih pantas bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Sehun terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan angel itu.. ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada Luhan. Meninggalkan namja itu, namja yang sangat mencintainya. Tapi rasa bersalah kini terus menghantuinya karena ia pun sebenarnya mencintai namja itu. Bahkan nafasnya terasa berat meski hanya mengucapkan namanya.

"Karena itu aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku meninggalkannya tanpa sebab."

Angel itu menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya kini terlihat seperti mau menangis. "Sayangnya kamu tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya, Sehun-ssi."

"Wa,,wae? Dia marah padaku? Atau ia sangat bersedih hingga tidak mau ditemui siapapun?"

Lagi – lagi angel itu menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa? Ada aturan yang melarangku untuk menemuinya?"

Angel itu masih saja menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa?" nada suara Sehun mulai meninggi. Dia merasa tidak dihiraukan karena angel aneh didepannya hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawabnya. "Tolong jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Dia dalam wujud angel pun tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa melihatnya untuk minta maaf langsung. Aku juga merindukannya. Kesalahanku dulu benar-benar sangat besar. Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau aku benar – benar mencintainya."

Angel yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Sehun terkejut karena wajah angel didepannya kini dipenuhi air mata yang mengalir deras.

"B-barusan kamu bilang apa? K-kamu mencintainya?" tanya angel itu disela tangisannya. Sehun mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan angel itu.

"Be,,benarkah kamu mencintainya?"

"Iya, aku mencintainya. Karena itu aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, my…. "angel itu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil melihat ke atas. Berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Ka,,kalau kamu memang mencintainya, kenapa dulu kamu meninggalkannya dan malah menikah dengan manusia lain?"

Sehun terdiam. Kenapa dia meninggalkan Luhan? Jawabannya karena dia egois dan tidak mau mengakui benih – benih cinta yang telah tumbuh dan berkembang dihatinya. Namun ia hanya mengucapkan itu di dalam hatinya.

"Kau jahat Sehun-ssi. Kau meninggalkan Luhan yang bahkan menjadi manusia karena mencintaimu. Dia mengorbankan semuanya hanya untuk bisa bersamamu. Aku yakin kamu telah membaca sebagian _diary_ miliknya. Kenapa kamu setega itu Sehun-ssi?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu seolah kamu memojokkanku. Aku memang salah. Aku ini kan manusia, jadi wajar melakukan kesalahan. Justru karena itu aku ingin memperbaikinya kembali."

"Kau tidak bisa lagi memperbaikinya!" jawab angel itu dengan cepat.

"Wae? Mau membalasku?" Sehun mulai emosi.

"Tidak. Angel tidak membalas perlakuan buruk dengan berlaku buruk juga. Kami tidak melakukan hal yang seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu KENAPA!? Cepat pertemukan aku dengan Luhan!" teriak Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun-ssi. Kamu benar – benar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Siapapun tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Mungkin… bahkan.. aku juga tidak bisa lagi…"

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" ujar Sehun sambil menarik baju angel didepannya. Mana mungkin sesama angel pun tidak bisa lagi bertemu?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Sehun-ssi.. siapapun.. tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya…" Sehun tertegun mendengar perkataannya, ia pun langsung melepas genggamannya. Siapapun tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Jangan – jangan…

"Di..dia meninggal?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan yang bergetar. Kakinya mundur perlahan.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat menunggu jawaban angel didepannya. Meski dia kesal karena angel cengeng ini dari tadi hanya menggeleng, namun sekarang ini dia justru berharap angel itu menggeleng.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat seperti di _slow motion. _Diruangan itu tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali detakan jarum jam. Sehun menelan ludahnya sangat berat, ia benar – benar takut untuk mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia ajukan sendiri. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak menanyakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasa rindunya pada Luhan bisa membuatnya gila. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan namja yang dia cintai itu meski hanya sebentar saja. Meski hanya memandang iris mata coklat yang memabukkan itu. Walau hanya mendengar Luhan mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Mungkin…" angel itu menjawab dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu mungkin? Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Mungkin dia masih hidup. Mungkin juga tidak."

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" Sehun kembali menarik leher baju angel itu dengan kasar. "Jangan mempermainkanku!"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Sehun-ssi. Aku berkata mungkin karena aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Kami _angel_ tidak pernah berbohong. Jadi percayalah."

Sehun menatap tajam kedalam mata angel itu. ia memang tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan disana. Yang ia temukan justru luka mendalam. Sebenarnya ia merasa heran kenapa angel harus memiliki sinar mata yang redup seperti ini, tidak seperti sorot mata Luhan-nya yang berbinar ceria seperti mentari pagi.

"Kenapa tulisannya bisa hilang?"

Angel itu terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Karena ini _diary _milik angel. Tulisannya akan hilang kalau disentuh manusia, kecuali manusia yang diizinkan oleh pemiliknya. Seperti Sehun-ssi yang bisa melihatnya karena Luhan mengizinkannya. Tapi tulisannya akan hilang lagi kalau disentuh manusia lain. Karena itu kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Sehun_ssi. Jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi. Aku melakukan ini pun sudah melanggar peraturan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahan melihatmu dari atas langit yang terlihat seperti orang linglung. Aku melakukan ini karena Luhan temanku, dan kau orang yang ia cintai walau jujur saja aku tidak menyukaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan."

Sehun pun menghela napas pasrah karena perkataan angel didepannya. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan tulisannya," ujar Sehun dengan sedikit membungkuk. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa mengetahui tentang Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maaf, sekarang ini aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ini tentang peraturan _angel. _Mungkin nanti aku bisa memberitahukanmu seseuatu. Tapi aku yakin, dengan membaca _diary _ Luhan itu kamu akan tahu semuanya. Aku pergi…"

Baekhyun ssudah beranjak pergi saat tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun. "Masih bisakah kita..bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang jauh ke dalam mata Sehun. Sekarang ia tahu kalau Sehun itu memang benar – benar mencintai Luhan. Bisa ia lihat dari tatapan matanya yang penuh pengharapan. Lalu ia pun tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Tapi tidak sering. Kalau aku kemari, aku akan menghampirimu, Sehun-ssi."

Senyuman Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dimata Sehun. Ia jadi berpikir, apakah semua _angel_ memang memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis seperti ini? Tidak hanya pancaran mata mereka saja yang menghanyutkan semua lamunan buruk, bahkan senyumannya juga. Betapa bodohnya ia menyia – nyiakan _angel_ manis yang mencintainya. "Siapa.. siapa namamu, _angel?"_

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Baekhyun-ssi," Sehun membungkuk lagi dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sepertinya angel di depannya ini memang bisa dipercaya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia sengaja datang hanya untuk mengembalikan tulisan _diary_ yang hilang karena kesalahannya sendiri?

Saat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, angel itu sudah menghilang dan lagi – lagi Sehun menghela napas. Ia pun segera pergi keluar untuk membeli brankas baru untuk tempat _diary_ Luhan. Sangat bodoh jika ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Mungkin jika di brankas, _diary_ itu tidak akan terbuka.

.

.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena ternyata belajar bermain harpa tidak segampang yang ia kira selama ini. Ia begitu ingin menguasai alat musik yang satu ini karena ia ingin sekali bisa mengiringi suara nyanyian Baekhyun. Namun keasyikannya terusik saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Hmm.. waeyo Baekhyunnie?"

"Aku baru saja dari dunia manusia."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Iya, aku tahu. Bukankah kamu bilang padaku kalau kamu sedang bertugas?"

"Aku membohongimu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya tugas. Aku kesana untuk menjumpai Sehun."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku pergi menemui Sehun."

"Tunggu, untuk apa kamu menemuinya?"

"Untuk apa? Apa perlu lagi kamu tanyakan kenapa aku menemuinya?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"Tenang Baekhyun-ah. Kamu bisa bicara pelan bukan?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk meredam tangisan Baekhyun yang sepertinya siap meledak.

"Sudah pasti kan, aku menjumpainya karena masalah Luhan. Dia terlalu jahat untuk seorang manusia."

"Bukankah karena dia manusia makanya dia jahat?"

"Kamu tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Dia sangat jahat! Lebih baik dia membunuh Luhan daripada menyakiti Luhan seperti itu. Dia tetap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa. Untung saja belakangan ini dia terlihat begitu menyesali perbuatannya dan terus – menerus mencari Luhan sampai tidak pernah istirahat. Bahkan tubuhnya makin kurus. Aku bisa tahu semuanya karena aku selalu mengawasinya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam tanpa melakukan apapun!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kamu tidak mencelakakannya kan?" jantung Chanyeol berdegup lebih kencang saat dia menanyakannya. Ia tahu betul apa hukumannya jika ada _angel_ mencelakai manusia dengan alasan apapun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu kenapa raut wajah Chanyeol berubah suram. "Jangan memikirkan yang tidak – tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk karena aku tidak membencinya. Aku malah membantunya untuk mengembalikan tulisan tangan Luhan yang menghilang karena disentuh manusia. Itu saja."

"Benarkah?" wajah Chanyeol jadi berbinar lagi seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia merasakan kehangatan saat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan lengan besar namja itu. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Sejak Luhan jadi seperti itu, tidak sekalipun ia lihat Baekhyun ceria. Wajahnya selalu kusut dan tugas yang ia lakukan selalu saja berantakan hingga Kris terpaksa menggantikannya dengan angel lain. Tapi sebisa mungkin Chanyeol selalu menghibur Baekhyun walau usahanya sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan untuk melihat senyuman Baekhyun saja ia harus bersabar menunggu selama berbulan – bulan.

.

.

_Aku selalu penasaran kenapa orang-atau angel yang sedang kasmaran suka sekali berciuman? Tidakkah rasanya aneh? Tapi saat Sehun melakukannya padaku, aku seperti melihat taman bunga yang sangat indah. Perasaanku melayang seperti kembali keatas langit yang telah kutinggalkan. Bibirnya manis sekali dan sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika ia melakukannya terus menerus. Beginikah rasanya saat cinta terbalaskan?_

_._

_Tinggal bersama. Yuhu~ aku akan tidur dengan Sehun. Tidur dikamar yang sama? Hal ini bahkan tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya._

_._

_Sehun sering balapan dan aku khawatir. Tapi karena ia suka dan aku bisa melihat senyumannya saat ia menang, kekhawatiranku bisa lenyap seperti debu yang tertiup angin._

_. _

Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia hanya membaca bagian _diary _Luhan yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Sedangkan bagian awal saat Luhan bercerita tentang dirinya yang masih seorang _angel _ia lewatkan begitu saja. Meski penasaran, ia merasa kalau ia bisa gila karena telah membiarkan Luhan merelakan kehidupannya hanya untuk dirinya.

Sehun menggeram dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat frustasi. Kantung matanya semakin besar dan tubuhnya yang kurus semakin terlihat seperti tulang berjalan. Kulitnya makin pucat seperti tidak dialiri darah. Ia seperti seonggok makhluk aneh yang untuk berjalan saja mungkin tidak sanggup.

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Ini dengan tuan Sehun?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya suara ini familiar. "Ya, ini saya."

"Oh," suara diseberang tersengar senang. "Saya professor Kenichi."

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa debaran jantungnya menjadi tidak terkendali. Suaranya terdengar ribut seperti suara derap kaki kuda diacara pacuan kuda. "Ada apa Prof? Apa anda sudah mengetahui hasilnya?" Sehun merasa menyesal menanyakannya karena kenyataannya ia masih belum siap.

"Benar. Saya benar – benar minta maaf karena terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Bisakah anda datang ketempat kami? Ah, maksud saya kapan anda punya waktu."

"Aku kesana sekarang!" Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan dan berlari seperti sedang dikejar.

"Tuan Oh, siang ini anda rapat."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Ia heran melihat Sulli yang berada dimeja yang biasa dipakai sekretarisnya.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja disini. Jadi, kalau tidak sempat, aku bisa menggantikan suamiku rapat. Aku istri yang baik, bukan?" Sulli sengaja menekan kata 'istri'. Namun sayangnya Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja. Sulli menghentakkan kakinya kesal. lihat saja, ia pasti akan membalas kelakuan namja yang telah mengabaikannya.

.

Begitu memasuki ruangan Profesor Kenichi, Sehun disambut dengan hangat seperti biasanya. Mereka masih menyempatkan diri mengobrol ringan sebelum akhirnya professor muda itu mendesah pelan.

"Begini, tuan. Kami sudah meneliti kristal yang anda bawa dan.. hasilnya benar – benar diluar dugaan."

"Maksud anda?"

"Kristal itu mengandung jenis zat penyusun yang tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Bahkan saat dicocokkan dengan batuan yang sisa meteorit yang sampai ke bumi, hasilnya tetap tidak sama. Itu artinya kristal ini tidak berasal dari bumi."

Lutut Sehun gemetaran.

"Jadi," professor Kenichi memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Bisakah anda mengatakan tempat anda menemukannya dengan detail? Supaya kami bisa melakukan survey kesana. Karena ini benar – benar penemuan yang langka."

"Itu…"

"Oh, jangan gugup Tuan," Professor itu memotong cepat. Ia bisa menangkap kegelisahan Sehun dari gerakannya. "Kami tidak memaksa. Kalau anda tidak bersedia, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa."

"Maaf," Sehun berkata dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Oh, tidak apa – apa."

"Terima kasih, professor," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya senang anda mau membantu."

"Sama - sama."

Sehun pun berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Dimanakah Luhannya berada? Aneh sekali dirumahnya bisa ditemukan kristal yang tidak mengandung unsur bumi ada dikamarnya. Rasanya mustahil Luhan dibawa oleh makhluk luar angkasa. Ini bukan film fiksi ilmiah yang membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk membuat setingnya karena tempatnya yang tidak nyata. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang benar – benar terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

Tentang tempat jiwa yg tersesat itu, ada reader yg nanya apa terinspirasi dari ending Death Note, YUP! Bener sekale.. .  
Saya tidak bisa membayangkan tempat yg menyeramkan karena penakut, jadi cukup baca manga aja dan ternyata saya memang perlu memberitahukan darimana saya terinspirasi. Hohoho…

Bahkan nama profesornya paka nama si tamvvvaan Kenichi. :3

.

Belakangan sepertinya saya sedang sensitive sama SIDER.

.

**BIG THANKS****TO :**

**Zoldyk,, goticlolita89… keziarihta… novey… Lean fujoshi Hunhan shipper.. … siti. … fujoshi203… luluna99.. 03112luLuEXOticS.. HunHan's Real .. … devil meet demon.. .. rainrhainyrianaahainie.. FSRifiqa.. lisnana1.. uwiechan92.. Dini Kusuma.. titis anggraeni.. xiaolu odult.. hunhanie.. hongkihanna.. babyln9090.. Guest.. Hyunie.. Fangirl-nim.. WinterHeaven.. SeluXian.. ****Damien Cho**

**.**

**RnR lagi?  
:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devotion [Sequell]**

**Lost In Love**

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance Angst

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : T

Chapter : 4 /?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

.

"Hei Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh Baekhyun.. aku sedang menulis laporan. Kau sendiri?" Luhan meletakkan pena bulu angsa nya dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Laporanku sudah selesai. Tumben kau lama? Biasanya kau selalu tepat waktu?"

"Aku kan tidak terlambat. Masih boleh dikumpul sampai besok sore kok."

"Iya. Tapi biasanya kau selalu menyelesaikannya beberapa hari atau seminggu sebelum dikumpulkan. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga.."

"Lalu apa?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir. Baekhyun mulai mengguncang lengan Luhan. "Ayo katakan padaku. Jangan main rahasia – rahasiaan. Kau itu tidak misterius, tahu!"

"Unng.. tapi.. ini…" Luhan memainkan jarinya dan terlihat gugup.

"Ada apa hayooo?"

"Baekhyun. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu kalau kau begitu penasaran. Tapi kau harus berjanji merahasiakannya. Arra?"

"Ne. ne. ne. Aku akan merahasiakannya. Apa itu?" Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat sekali. Ia paling senang mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Luhan, _angel _manis yang menjadi sahabatnya. Bisa dibilang kalau Luhan adalah primadona para _angel _diatas langit. Bibirnya mungil dan sering terlihat malu – malu kalau bicara. Tapi ia sering sekali tersenyum. Ia juga _angel _rajin dan selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Laporannya selesai sebelum dikumpulkan membuat Kris, sangat bangga padanya. Menjadi sahabat dekat Luhan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun walau pada kenyataannya sesama _angel _memang selalu dekat satu sama lain.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Tingkah temannya ini persis anak kecil yang menunggu dibacakan cerita dongeng. Luhan jadi ragu mengatakannya. Takut kalau Baekhyun yang cerewet kelepasan bicara. "Nanti saja ya, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun melepas genggamannya pada lengan Luhan. "Nanti kapan? Jangan membuatku penasaran.."

Ah.. memang susah bicara sama si Baek ini. "Iya.. iya.. aku selesaikan ini dulu."

"Aii~ Luhan memang baik!" Baekhyun memegang pipi Luhan. "Akan kutunggu."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Baekhyun yang benar – benar menungguinya menulis laporan yang panjang. _Angel _itu bahkan mau mengambilkan botol tinta yang baru saat tintanya habis. Bernyanyi disampingnya dengan ekspresi lucu. Memang lebih bagus begini daripada menulis sendirian diruangan berdinding transparan yang memperlihatkan keindahan gumpalan awan dan _angels _yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian mereka yang indah – indah.

"Selesai!" Luhan meregangkan jari – jari lentiknya. Capek juga ternyata membuat laporan tentang permohonan cinta seorang manusia. Hm.. tapi tidak apa, ia menikmatinya.

"Yeeyy! Ayo ceritaaa.."

"Belum, Baekhyun. Aku masih harus mengantarkan laporan ini. Lebih bagus sekarang daripada besok."

"Ugh. Lagi – lagi kau mengulur waktu. Memang apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan itu? sepertinya sangat penting."

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. "Ne. karena itu kalau ingin tahu kau harus sabar. Kalau tidak, yaa.. cukup aku saja yang tahu."

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan menuju istana. Sepanjang jalan ia berdebar karena ini pertama kalinya Luhan merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Sepenting apakah hal yang akan ia ketahui.. ah~ ia jadi senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Baekhyun.. aku tahu senyumanmu manis. Tapi kalau kau senyum seperti itu sendirian, aku jadi merasa tidak enak," ujar Luhan.

"Bukan apa – apa. Hanya teringat hal yang lucu kok."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Luhan memang sengaja berjalan daripada terbang karena istana dekat. Dan lagi ia senang menginjak lantai istana yang bening seperti cermin dengan bertelanjang kaki. Katanya terasa lebih hidup. Meski sedikit aneh, tapi Baekhyun selalu mengikuti kelakuan Luhan.

"Tumben kau lama mengumpulkan Luhan? Sehari sebelum berakhirnya waktu mengumpulkan laporanmu. Ada apa?" Kris melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Luhan. "Kau tidak mengajaknya bermain – main kan?"

Bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti. "Anda jangan menuduh saya begitu dong. Luhan terlambat karena ada hal aww…" kakinya terasa sakit diinjak Luhan.

"Hal apa, Luhan?" Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan apa – apa kok."

"Baiklah.. terima kasih." Kris tidak ingin memperpanjangnya. Dari wajah Luhan yang terlihat merona ia bisa menebak Luhan sedang jatuh cinta. Memang sudah saatnya sahabatnya itu menjalin kasih. Selama ia terlalu asyik dengan tugas – tugasnya.

.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Aku kesal kenapa Kris menuduhku. Jahat sekali," Baekhyun langsung menggerutu begitu keluar dari ruang Kris.

"Jangan hiraukan. Dia memang begitu."

"Iya.. iya.. Luhan memang beruntung bersahabat dengan raja."

Luhan cekikikan.

"Jangan menertawakanku. Kau dan Kris sama saja. Cepat katakan padaku rahasiamu itu." seketika Luhan tawa terhenti. Ia pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas kursi warna putih yang ada di halaman istana. Luhan menatap langit dan menikmati keindahan bintang yang berwarna warni.

"Baekhyun…"

"Hm? Apa? apa?"

"Kau pernah merasakan sesak didadamu saat melihat seseorang?"

"Sesak? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan melihat kearah Baekhyun sambil memegang dadanya. "Aku sedang merasakannya, Baekhyun. Debaran aneh didadaku setiap kali melihatnya sekalipun dari jauh. Ini lebih mendebarkan daripada saat menerima tugas pertama. Bahkan hanya mengingat wajahnya saja aku merasa bahagia. Belum lagi saat mendengar suaranya. Aku seperti mendengar nyanyian yang indah. Suaranya saat bicara dan tertawa. Oh.. jantungku tidak kuat menahan semuanya sekaligus."

Baekhyun memang belum pernah merasakan yang beginian. Tapi ia bisa menebak hal yag dirasakan Luhan. Baekhyun pun ikut menempelkan tangannya didada Luhan. Ia kaget. "Astaga.. debarannya kencang sekali. Kau.. kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah.. siapa? Siapa _angel _yang beruntung itu? Hebat sekali dia bisa membuat jantung Luhan seperti mau meledak. Apa dia Chanyeol? Lay? Atau Suho? Oh, mungkinkah kau suka sama _angel _muda seperti Yongmin? Hmm.. bisa juga si Vic Zhou, dia sangat tamvan. Apa jangan – jangan.. Kris?"

"Aish.." Luhan menampar lengan Baekhyun pelan. "Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu siapa? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir. "Sepertinya belum."

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia begitu penasaran seperti apa wajah _angel _yang berhasil mencuri hati Luhan. "Jadi kalian pernah bertemu dimana?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat menjalankan tugas."

"Wow! _Love at first sight?" _wajah Luhan makin memerah.

"Aha! Pasti dia tamvan sekali sampai – sampai wajahmu memerah hanya mengingatnya. Lebih tamvan mana sama Kris?"

"Dia."

"Kalau sama Vic Zhou?"

"Dia."

"Sama…" Baekhyun tersadar. Kalau bertanya pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, tentu saja orang yang ia cintai menjadi yang paling tamvan didunia sekalipun kenyataan kadang tidak seperti itu. "Baiklah.. dia pasti luar biasa tamvan. Kalau kalian bertemu saat kau bertugas dan aku tidak mengenalnya, berarti dia _angel _dari gumpalan awan lain. Apa aku benar?"

Luhan menunduk. "Tidak."

"Haa? Jadi dia dari sini?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu darimana? Aiih.. jangan membuatku menebak terus dong Luhan. Aku tidak punya keahlian membaca perasaan _angel_ lain."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum bicara. "Dia tidak berasal dari sini ataupun dari gumpalan awan lain. Singkatnya, dia tidak berada diatas langit bersama dengan kita. Dia…" Baekhyun tersentak bahkan sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sekarang ini ia benar – benar tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. "Dia manusia, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menggenggam erat lengan kursi dibelakangnya mengingat ia yang menghadap Luhan. Kakinya sampai gemetar. Tidak, Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak boleh. "L-Luhan.. kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Bukankah aku memintamu untuk merahasiakannya? Itu karena aku jatuh cinta pada manusia, Baekhyun."

Oh.. Baekhyun memegangi pelipisnya. "Ini terlalu mengejutkan Luhan. Kenapa bisa?"

Luhan kembali menengadah memandangi langit malam yang terlihat seperti wajah dingin Sehun yang ia jaga sebagai _guardian angel _atas permintaan appanya. "Dia.. appanya meminta agar ada _angel _yang menjaga anaknya. Aku pun turun kedunia manusia dan saat aku melihatnya yang sedang mengemudi mobil dengan pandangan tajam dan wajahnya yang serius, aku.. aku.. seperti kesulitan bernafas. Dadaku seperti dihimpit. Waktu serasa berhenti berputar. Wajahnya terlihat sempurna. Keningnya.. matanya.. hidungnya.. bibirnya.. rahangnya..leher.. tubuhnya.. entahlah, Baekhyun. Semua yang ada didirinya membuatku terpesona. Pandanganku tertaut padanya. Tak bisa berpaling walau sekejap. Bahkan kemeja kotak – kotak yang dikenakannya menurutku lebih indah daripada pakaian _angel _yang terbuat dari kain halus. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri mengelus pipinya walau aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena wujudku masih transparan."

"Awalnya kupikir aku salah orang dan mungkin saja dia _angel _yang bertugas karena dia terlalu memukau. Ternyata aku memang benar. Dialah orangnya. Orang yang harus aku jaga dan orang yang telah membuatku serasa mau mati dan ingin memeluknya sepanjang malam. Merengkuhnya dan mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku sebelum dia tertidur."

"Aku tahu kalau ini perasaan yang terlarang dan tidak boleh dibiarkan untuk terus berlanjut. Aku pun mencoba untuk melupakannya dengan memandangi wajah para _angel _setiap kali aku kemari. Tapi semakin aku mengabaikan perasaanku padanya, kerinduan dihatiku malah semakin dalam. Saat menulis pun, bayangan wajahnya seperti berada diatas permukaan kertas. Kalau aku menorehkan tinta disana, aku merasa kalau aku seperti mengotori wajahnya yang sebening tetesan embun dipagi hari. Karena itulah aku selalu menghentikan kegiatanku menulis laporan selama beberapa waktu. Aku juga betah duduk dengan pandangan menerawang karena teringat betapa bersinarnya pancaran mata namja itu. Tubuh dan hatiku sudah tercuri olehnya yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku sekalipun. Atau mungkin saja dia memang tidak tahu kalau makhluk sepertiku benar – benar ada. ironis ya?"

Baekhyun diam saja dan tidak menjawab apapun. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa perlu ia memarahi Luhan agar namja itu sadar kalau ini kesalahan yang fatal? Mungkin sekarang memang tidak terjadi apa – apa, tapi bagaimana jika ujung – ujungnya nanti Luhan ingin menjadi manusia agar bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai itu? Tapi Baekhyun tidak tega, sekarang saja sorot mata Luhan terlihat berbinar ceria. Khas _angel _yang sedang dilanda asmara, walau ia memberikan hatinya pada orang yang salah.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Baekhyun. Aku menceritakan ini padamu bukan untuk membuatmu sedih, tapi karena kau sahabatku. Ini kabar gembira. Tapi kenapa raut wajahmu seperti mau menangis, eoh?"

"Ugh. Apanya yang kabar gembira? Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Hehehe.. maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu begitu." Luhan tersenyum dan ia pun berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah selesai bercerita, kan?"

Meski masih banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan, Baekhyun merasa kata – katanya tidak sampai ujung lidah. Ia hanya diam saja mengikuti Luhan yang tetap berjalan santai seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Sementara itu, _angel _bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah berkharisma hanya tetap diam ditempat persembunyiannya. Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Luhan yang ia sayangi jatuh cinta pada manusia yang harus ia jaga? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya Baekhyun merasa kalau ia sudah berubah profesi dari _angel _menjadi seorang mata – mata dadakan. Ia terus mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi. Untung saja minggu ini ia sedang tidak mendapat tugas. Jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun begitu penasaran seperti apa rupa Sehun yang bisa menjungkirbalikkan perasaan Luhan bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun. _Angel_ itu kaget bukan main saat melihat tempat yang dikunjungi Luhan. Tempat balapan liar di kota Seoul. _Untuk apa dia disini? _Batin Baekhyun. Tapi saat ia melihat pandangan Luhan yang tertaut pada seorang namja yang sedang berada di kursi kemudi mobil sport berwarna merah ia pun mengerti kalau orang yang Luhan maksud adalah orang ini, Sehun. Luhan tidak hanya memandangi dari jauh. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil Sehun dan duduk disampingnya sambil menghadap Sehun. Namja itu terlihat memasang senyum miringnya.

"Sehun! Ingat apa taruhanmu kalau kau kalah!" ujar namja yang berada di mobil samping Sehun, namja yang akan menjadi lawannya.

"Aku ingat kok, Key. Tenang saja. Aku terlalu hebat untuk kau kalahkan."

Key meludah. "Cih. Jangan menangis kalau kalah, anak kecil."

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Ia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang menyebutnya anak kecil, apalagi Key sampai cekikikan dari seberang sana. Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun membelai pipi namja itu.

"_Jangan marah, Sehunnie. Kau pasti menang."_

Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa mendengar atau melihat Luhan, tapi Baekhyun bisa. Dadanya sesak. Sedalam itukah perasaan Luhan pada namja yang bernama Sehun?

Saat perempuan berpakaian minim yang berada didepan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang bendera, Sehun dan lawannya menginjak pedal gas kuat – kuat. Mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang yang kesetanan. Anehnya, Luhan yang didalamnya terlihat begitu nyaman dan tetap diam dalam posisinya menghadap Sehun dengan mata yang hampir tidak berkedip.

Seperti yang sudah bisa diduga teman – temannya, Sehun menang dengan mudah. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau tadi ia hampir menabrak pedagang asongan yang hendak menyeberang. Meski ia heran bagaimana caranya ia selamat, Sehun merasa tidak perlu memikirkannya. Mungkin keberuntungan memang berpihak padanya.

Hati Baekhyun makin sakit saat melihat Sehun dimalam itu tidur dengan dua orang yeoja sekaligus. Kelakuannya benar – benar bejat. Luhan menyukai manusia seperti ini? Anehnya, Luhan seperti tidak terganggu dengan semua keburukan Sehun yang terpampang jelas didepannya. _Angel _manis itu malah melihat Sehun dengan pandangan lembut. Sejak kapan Luhan yang ia kenal jadi sebodoh ini? Sekalipun cinta itu _buta, _tidakkah ia bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya?

.

.

Ruangan besar berwarna putih dengan pilar – pilar tinggi itu seharusnya sunyi, _angels _berbicara dengan pelan karena ini adalah ruangan singgasana raja mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia berteriak karena kesal tugasnya akan diganti.

"TIDAAAK! Kenapa tugasku diganti? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hanya karena laporanku tugasku mau diganti?"

"Tidak. Kau mengumpulkannya tepat waktu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku hanya merasa kalau tugas sebagai _guardian angel _terlalu berat untukmu. Harusnya aku memberikan tugas itu pada _angel _yang sudah lebih dewasa karena harus mengikuti manusia itu kemanapun dia pergi."

"Aku.. sudah dewasa."

"Maksudku 'lebih', Luhan. Bukan dalam artian usia, tapi pemikiran."

"Alasan yang terlalu mengada - ada. Lalu kenapa kemarin mempercayakannya padaku?"

"Karena kau selalu bersemangat setiap mengerjakan tugas baru dan kau juga tidak pernah gagal. Tapi karena belakangan kau terlihat capek, aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengeluh karena capek."

"Bukan capek tubuh. Yang aku maksud disini perasaan." Kris menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan tersentak. Kenapa tiba – tiba Kris menyinggung perasaan? Apa mungkin Baekhyun mengadu? Tidak, Luhan percaya sahabatnya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak – tidak. Aku tahu siapa saja yang sedang mengalami jatuh cinta. Kau salah satunya. Setelah kuselidiki, ternyata kau jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia, Luhan!"

Beberapa _angels _yang kebetulan lewat dari jauh menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar perkataan Kris. Luhan? Luhan yang cantik itu jatuh cinta pada manusia?

Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Ia kehabisan kata – kata.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Berikan aku penolakan, Luhan. Aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

Luhan menggenggam pakaiannya. Ia menatap Kris dan tersenyum manis. Tekadnya sudah bulat kalau ia tidak akan menghilangkan perasaannya pada manusia yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Ma'af, Yang Mulia… aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang menyenangkanmu. Aku memang mencintai namja itu, manusia yang sedang aku jaga."

Kris menyenderkan punggungnya di singgasananya. "Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang lebih Luhan."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan apapun, Kris."

_Arrggh.. _Kris menjerit dalam hati. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap Luhan dan sepertinya namja itu tahu isi hatinya. Kris benar – benar tidak rela hati Luhan dicuri oleh seorang manusia berhati jahat seperti Sehun.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali Kris akhirnya menyuruh Luhan keluar.

Luhan pun keluar tanpa bicara. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menghalanginya untuk bisa bersama dengan Sehun. Sekalipun _takdir._

Setelah tiba di luar, Luhan berhenti sebentar. "Keluar, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau mengikutiku."

Awalnya Luhan terlihat bodoh seperti bicara seorang diri. Tapi tidak lama kemudian seorang _angel _muncul dari baik pilar tinggi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Mianhe, Luhan.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Hey! Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Aku tidak akan memarahimu."

"Eoh?" Baekhyun kaget melihat sikap Luhan.

"Aku tau kok. Baekhyun melakukan itu karena menyayangiku. Benar kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan senyuman mengembang.

Baekhyun jadi bingung mau bicara apa.

"Sudahlah.. ayo pergi." Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan istana.

Saat itu Baekhyun sadar kalau Luhan adalah _angel _yang kuat. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lemah dan seperti minta dilindungi. Selain itu ia juga menyadari kalau Luhan _angel _yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan nasehat _angel _lain, khusus untuk masalah namja bernama Sehun.

Namun semua itu hanyalah kenangan dulu yang tak mungkin terulang lagi. Luhan yang ia sayangi sudah tidak lagi bersamanya. Sekeras apapun pemikiran Luhan, sekuat apapun cintanya pada Sehun, sebaik apapun hatinya, toh akhirnya hidupnya berakhir menyedihkan. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menyelamatkan _angel _ yang menyalahi takdirnya. Kesalahan fatal seperti itu tak termaafkan. Dan _angel _seperti Luhan tidak pantas merasakan hal yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun tahu tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan siapapun, sekalipun Sehun. Apalagi namja itu terlihat menyesali perbuatannya dan menyadari perasaannya setelah Luhan pergi, dan semuanya sudah… terlambat.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan musim terus berganti. Angin musim gugur yang dingin berganti dengan musim dingin yang dinginnya bahkan bisa membekukan perasaan. Keindahan alam yang bergilir tidak bisa dinikmati semua orang. Sehun terus menghitung hari sejak ia terakhir kali berbicara dengan Luhan melalui telepon. Hari ini, awal musim semi dimana salju mulai mencair dan rumput - rumput liar mulai tumbuh, saat pucuk sakura mulai bertunas adalah hari terakhir ia bicara dengan Luhan, dua tahun sudah berlalu.

Sehun duduk dikursi dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja. Namja itu memainkan ponselnya dan memanggil nomor telepon Luhan, sudah lebih dari tujuh ratus panggilan sejak tadi malam. Ia tetap memanggilnya walau yang ia dengar adalah suara seorang yeoja dari operator yang mengatakan kalau nomor yang ia panggil adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal dan menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa kembali nomor tujuannya. Sehun kesal kenapa yeoja operator itu bandel sekali.

"Bodoh! Ini nomor Luhan, bodoh! Bisa tidak kalian membiarkan aku bicara dengannya?!" Sehun membanting handphone nya dan mengacak rambutnya. Penampilannya sangat kacau seolah Sehun yang tamvan dengan sejuta pesona itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Rambutnya kasar pertanda ia tidak pernah mencuci rambutnya untuk waktu yang lama. Kemeja yang ia kenakan kancingnya dimasukkan kedalam lubang yang salah. Jeans yang dikenakannya sangat kusam.

"AAARRGGGHHHHH!" Sehun berdiri dan membalikkan mejanya. Gelas yang tadinya berisi minuman beralkohol jatuh dan pecah dilantainya yang memang sudah berserakan. Sehun melihat sekeliling apartemannya dengan pandangan sayu. Keadaannya lebih mirip seperti kapal pecah. Lemarinya jatuh. Peralatan dapurnya sudah berserakan dilantai. Pintu kulkasnya terbuka dan bau bahan mentah yang busuk begitu mengganggu. Ia frustasi dan hanya dengan melempat barang pikirannya sedikit baik.

Sekarang ia memang tinggal sendiri. Istrinya, Sulli sudah meninggalkannya dan mereka bercerai enam bulan yang lalu. Meski demikian, ia masih memiliki saham disana dan diurus oleh appanya. Walau Sulli terus menerus pamer kemesraan padanya dengan Minho, sedikitpun ia tidak merasakan sakit. Ia melihatnya seolah melihat orang yang sedang lewat dijalanan. Tidak menarik untuk dipandangi lebih lama. Justru ia malah lega akhirnya berpisah dengan yeoja itu.

Awalnya appanya kesal bukan main saat mereka bercerai. Tapi karena kemampuan akting Sulli, appanya bisa memaafkan Sehun. Entah apa yang dikatakan yeoja ular itu Sehun tidak mau tahu. Siangnya bercerai, malamnya Sehun langsung ke klub dan minum anggur dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Ia tertidur disana dengan mata yang berair sambil mengucapkan sebuah kata berkalli – kali... _Luhan_.

Diwaktu senggangnya, Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca _diary _Luhan. Foto kekasihnya yang bersayap membuat perasaannya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tajam yang runcing. Sayap putih dengan bulu halus yang indah itu rela Luhan lepaskan hanya demi dirinya. Dunia atas langit yang begitu damai dengan suara alunan menenangkan ia tinggalkan dan lebih memilih dunia manusia yang berisik dan jauh dari ketenangan. Sedikitpun tidak ada penyesalan dalam diri Luhan dengan keputusan yang ia ambil.

_Aku tahu, seharusnya aku mendengarkan Kris. Dia berkata seperti itu padaku karena dia berniat baik dan menyayangiku. Seharusnya aku tidak usah menjadi manusia demi mengejar namja itu. Seharusnya sekarang ini aku tetap menjadi angel yang berhati lembut dan disayangi angel lainnya. Seharusnya.. ah itu semua hanya mimpi. Sekarang aku disini. Menangisi namja yang sudah meninggalkan aku tanpa mengetahui pengorbanan seperti apa yang sudah kulakukan demi dirinya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan penyesalan? Mungkin saja. Ah, tidak juga, bukankah menyesal itu ingin kembali ke awal agar kejadian memilukan seperti ini tidak usah terjadi? Tapi aku tidak begitu, aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu disaat aku belum mengenalnya._

_Aku malah lebih memilih tidak usah dilahirkan daripada memilih tidak bertemu dengannya. Dengan dia yang sudah membawa hatiku seutuhnya. Ini gila, tapi tidak bagiku yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat namja yang lebih baik darinya. Aku juga ditulikan oleh cintaku padanya, sehingga aku tidak lagi mendengarkan mereka yang menasehatiku. Bukankah hatiku sudah dibawa oleh namja itu? Jadi, aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit saat kalian semua memarahiku. Aku… mencintainya… Oh Sehun._

Dua paraghrap terakhir dari _diary _Luhan selalu berhasil membuat Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Mungkin ia memang lebih pantas disebut iblis daripada manusia. Seorang _angel _ yang suci jatuh cinta pada iblis jahat? Kisah yang tragis sekali.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

Dichapter ini saya memunculkan masa lalu Luhan, biar ga bosen liat Sehun. Hehehe… Semoga suka ya…

FanFict ini ga lama lagi akan tamat.

.

**Makasih banget buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review.**

**I LOVE YOU**

.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**xiaolu odult, titis anggraeini, RZH 261220.. nelimei4.. devil meet demon.. leedongsun3.. hunhanminute **(:*)**.. AlmiraAzhari..0312luLuEXOticS.. zoldyk.. Sheiyuki.. WinterHeaven.. siti.x,lu.. ani nurifah **(:*)**.. Fangirl-nim.. lisnana1.. ohsrh.. Peter Lu.. Oh Luhan.. cupcupcuphie12.. uwiechan92.. rannydamayanti.. anonymous.. rainrhainyrianarhianie… keziarihta.. hongkihanna.. irna.. … .. Kim Han Byun… ayureski… Kym Rin SehunOhSeorinKim.. FSRifiqa.. Wu Fanli…**

**.**

**Silakan di-review setelah dibaca.**

**Saya sensitive sama SIDER**

**.**


End file.
